


The life of Eve De La Cruz

by Lilith_Deckerstar



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Deckerstar/pseuds/Lilith_Deckerstar
Summary: Eve is the daughter of a third generation american and the youngest Crawley daughter, but when they died she was sent to live with her mother's brother and his wife at Downton Abbey at the age of seven. Now she is grown, but her, her family's, and friend's stories go on at Downton Abbey. Welcome to Downton Abbey.





	1. Chapter one

**April 1912**

In the early hours of the morning, a young woman named Eve wakes from her sleep. She cleans herself up before changing into her clothes. After she had put on her silver cross necklace and place her gold circle clip with rose and leaves on her bun before sticking a single gold stem rose pin through the bun. She went over to her desk and sat down before writing her book, that she had yet to tell her family about, with her typewriter for a good half an hour before hiding in a secret compartment in the wall next to her bed she had discovered. When she had finished, she turned around to German Shepard, Cassandra, a puppy less than three months old. 

"Come on, Cassie. Let's start the day."

Cassandra responded with a little whine.

"Oh, come now, Cassie. You can't spend the day in bed. Now, either, you get out of bed, or you won't get your walk today."

Upon hearing that, Cassandra jumped right off the bed and ran to the door waiting for it to be opened. 

"Silly little girl," She chuckled. 

Eve opened the door, and they walked out of her room. She and Cassandra walked down the stairs to help everyone. 

She and Cassandra walked down to the kitchen. Eve spots Mrs. Huges and walks up to her. 

"Good morning, Mrs. Huges."

"Good morning, darling," Cassandra barks gaining Mrs. Huges attention. She looks down and chuckles, "Good morning to you too, Dame Cassandra."

"Is there anything I can help with before I head off to the hospital later, Mrs. Huges?" Eve asked. 

"You and Cassandra can help the housemaids, Miss Eve," She answered

"Thank you, Mrs. Huges. Come along, Cassie."

Eve and Cassandra walked back upstairs and found the housemaids and Daisy in the drawing room. Daisy was over by the fireplace while Gwen and Anna were opening the curtains. 

"Good morning, everyone," Eve greeted them. 

"Good morning, Miss," Anna greeted back. 

Eve goes over to the couch and fluffs the pillows, soon Anna and Gwen help her. 

Anna looks over to Daisy and asks, "Whatever are you doing there, crouching in the dark?"

“You weren't here and I didn't want to touch the curtains with my dirty hands,” She held up her hands. 

“And quite right, too,” Gwen agreed. 

“Why didn't you put the lights on?” Anna asked Daisy. 

“I daren't.”

“Well, it's electricity, not the devil's handiwork,” Gwen told Daisy, “You'll have to get used to it sooner or later.”

“Skelton Park have even got it in the kitchens,” Anna told them. 

“What for?” Daisy questioned. 

“You’ll have to ask them, Daisy,” Eve said. 

A short while later, Mrs. Huges walks into the drawing room. 

“Is the library tidy?” She asked. 

“Yes, Mrs. Hughes,” Anna answered as she, Eve, and Gwen stop fluffing the pillows and turn to her. 

“Good,” She nodded, “I want the dining room given a proper going over today. You can do it when they've finished their breakfast,” Mrs. Huges sees Daisy still at the fireplace “ Oh, heavens, girl! You're building a fire, not inventing it. How many have you done?”

“This is my last till they come downstairs,” Daisy answered a bit nervous. 

“Very well. Now, get back down to the kitchens before anyone sees you.”

Mrs. Huges then left them to finish the drawing room and the others before heading downstairs to the servants' hall to eat breakfast. As they were eating breakfast the bell for the Queen Caroline room rings. 

“And they're off,” Thomas said before he takes a bite of his breakfast. 

“No rest for the wicked,” Mrs. Huges comment. 

Mrs. Patmore looks at the bells, “Lady Mary. Are the tea trays ready?”

Anna gets up from the table,” All ready, Mrs. Patmore if the water's boiled, “She looks at Miss. O’Brien, “Could you give us a hand to take the other two up?”

“I've got Her Ladyship's to carry,” She replied. 

“I'll help,” Gwen said before she got up from the table. 

Another bell rings. 

“Back door,” Mrs. Huges calmly said. 

“The papers at last. William?” Mr. Carson asked. 

William then gets up from the table and goes to the back door. Eve takes one final bite of her breakfast before wiping her mouth with her napkin and gets up from the table. 

“I better hurry upstairs before uncle Robert gets down. Come along, Cassandra. The breakfast was lovely, Mrs. Patmore,” She said as she left the room. 

“Thank you, dear,” Mrs. Patmore called out. 

Eve rushed up the stairs to the main hall, with Cassandra by her side, and then up the main staircase to her room. After closing her door, Eve takes a breath before changing into her nurse uniform. Once she was changed, Eve headed down the stairs and said grace as she walks to the dining room. When she entered, Eve saw her uncle, Robert, sitting at the table and her cousins, Mary and Edith, standing beside him with grim looks on their faces. 

"What's wrong?" She asked as Mary and Edith walked over to the breakfast buffet. 

"The Titanic sank the other day, and it says that many drowned when it did," Robert told her. 

Eve grabbed her cross necklace, "May God rest their souls."

Sybil, Eve's other cousin, enters the dining room with an envelope in her hand. 

“Good morning, Papa,” She greeted and stood beside him. 

“Morning. What's that?” Robert asked. 

“Just arrived. Telegram,” Sybil hands him an envelope. 

Robert opens it while he continues to read the paper. Then he is stunned by the telegram's contents. His daughters and niece stare at him, waiting. He gets up from the table without a word. While her cousins sat down, Eve went over to the buffet table and grabbed an apple before going down to the kitchen. Eve decided to use the servant's staircase and on her way down, she ran into Miss O’Brien, Anna, and Gwen. 

“What do you think? Mr. Crawley was His Lordship's cousin and heir to the title,” Miss O’Brien said. 

“What about Mr. Crawley?” Eve asked as they walked down the stairs. 

“Mr. Crawley and his son, Mr. Patrick, were on the Titanic,” She answered. 

“What? But they weren’t going until May.”

“His Lordship said they changed their plans, Miss.”

“May God rest their souls,” Eve muttered. 

“Well, but I thought Lady Mary was the heir,” Gwen said. 

“She's a girl, stupid. Girls can't inherit,” O’Brien told her, “But now Mr. Crawley's dead, and Mr. Patrick was his only son. So, what happens next?

“It's a dreadful thing,” Anna said. 

The four find a man standing in the servants' corridor with his cane and travel bag.

“Hello,” He greeted, “I've been waiting at the back door. I knocked, but no one came.”

“So you pushed in?” Miss. O’Brien questioned. 

“I'm John Bates,” He introduced, “ the new valet.”

“The new valet?”

“That's right.”

Miss. O'Brien looks down at Bates's cane, “You're early.”

“Came on the milk train, thought I'd use the day to get to know the place, start tonight, “ Mr. Bates said. 

“I'm Anna, the head housemaid,“ Anna and Mr. Bates shake hands. 

“How do you do?” Mr.Bates reaches to shake O'Brien's hand, but she doesn't take it.

“And I'm Miss O'Brien, Her Ladyship's maid. You better come along with us.”

Anna and Bates exchange a small smile before following into the servants' hall. When they reached the servants’ hall, Miss. O’Brien introduces Mr. Bates to everyone. 

“But how can you manage?” Mrs. Huges asked. 

“Don't worry about that. I can manage.”

“Because we've all got our own work to do,” Mrs. Patmore told him. 

“I can manage,” Mr. Bates assured. 

Mr. Carson walks into the servants’ hall and says, “All right, Mrs. Hughes, I'll take over, thank you. Good morning, Mr. Bates. Welcome. I hope your journey was satisfactory.”

“It was fine, thank you.”

“I am the butler at Downton. My name is Carson,” He introduced himself. 

“How do you do, Mr. Carson?”

“This is Thomas, first footman. He's been looking after His Lordship since Mr. Watson left. It'll be a relief to get back to normal, won't it, Thomas?” Mr. Carson asked. 

Thomas gives a short, insincere smile. Mr. Carson turns to Mrs. Hughes.

“I assume that everything is ready for Mr. Bates's arrival?”

“I put him in Mr. Watson's old room. Though he left it in quite a state, I can tell you,” Mrs. Huges informed him. 

“But what about all them stairs?” Mrs. Patmore asked. 

“I keep telling you...I can manage,” Mr. Bates said. 

“Of course, you can,” Anna agreed. 

Mr. Bates and Anna exchange a friendly smile.

“Thomas, take Mr. Bates to his room and show him where he'll be working,” Mr. Carson told him. 

Eve walks up to Mr. Bates and says, “It was nice meeting you, Mr. Bates. I hope you enjoy Downton.”

“I think I will,” He said with a friendly smile, he and Thomas then leave the room. 

Eve turns to Mrs. Patmore and asks,” Mrs. Patmore, is everything ready?”

“Oh, of course, dear,” She walks over to the counter and picks up a basket,” I just hope they’ll enjoy them.”

Eve takes the basket, ”I know they will. Thank you for everything, Mrs. Patmore.”

“I’m just glad I could help.”

Eve and Mrs. Patmore shared a hug before she and Taylor, the chauffeur, leave and go to the car. Taylor drove her to the cottage hospital for her shift. She waved goodbye to him after he had dropped her off at the hospital. When she walked into the hospital, Eve went to the children’s ward. The children’s ward was mostly filled with children recovering from minor operations, children getting their limbs cast, children with a non-contagious illness that will pass in a few days, etc. 

When Eve entered the children’s ward, she sees that most of the children out of their beds and scattered all over the room playing. She puts the basket on a table next to the door and smiles at the joy and laughter of the children and admires them for their bravery. One of the children, a young boy, stops playing when he spots her and screams with joy, “Nurse Evie!”

Soon all the children stop playing and gather around her. She hugs as many of them as she could at once. Eventually, she fell to the ground from all of the children hugging her. 

“Now, if you won’t allow me to get up, you won’t see what I’ve brought you all,” Eve told them. 

The children helped her back up and waited patiently to find out what she had brought them. Eve went over to the table and reached in her basket, “Now, since you all have been behaving so well these past few days, I asked Dr. Clarkson if it would be nice for you to have a treat and he agreed. So, I decided to bring you each a slice of Battenberg cake.” 

The children jumped for joy when she pulled out a slice of the cake on a plate along with a fork to eat it with for each of them. Once her long but joyous shift was over, Eve returned to Downton Abbey. 

Upon returning to Downton, Eve was told that she was late and needed to get dressed for dinner. She didn’t realize how much time had passed until that moment and rushed up to her room to get ready. When she entered the dining room, everyone was in the middle of their meal but stopped eating and all eyes were on her.

“I’m sorry for being late, but it was a rather busy day at the hospital,” She apologized as she took a seat next to Sybil. 

“It’s perfectly fine, my dear,” Her aunt Cora told her, “We’re just glad you're able to join us for dinner.”

Her uncle Robert then went on to explain that next week a memorial will be held for Mr. Crawley and Mr. Patrick and that we were all to attend. When dinner was finished, Eve went to bed early knowing that she would be up before her family would be. 

  
  
  


The days seem to have flown by, Eve, her family, and others from Downton leave the church after the memorial for James and Patrick. 

Eve stood beside Mary and Sybil next to Edith as they walk back home. 

"Really, Edith, do you have to put on such an exhibition?" Mary asked with a cold voice. 

"She's not," Sybil defended Edith as she looked at Mary with disappointment. 

"I was supposed to be engaged to him, for heaven's sake, not you," Mary stated, "And I can control myself." 

"Then you should be ashamed," Edith said as she cried and looked at Mary with disappointment. 

"Will you all stop," Eve told them," We are just leaving a memorial. We shouldn't be at each other's throats we should be supportive and there when someone needs us. Death makes us realize how precious our time on earth really is, and we can't spend all of it fighting." 

No one said another word after that, and the rest of the walk back home was silent. 

When they arrived home, Lady Cora and Cassandra meet the mourning party at the front door. Cassandra walked past Lady Cora and went to Eve, who picked him up to carry him in her arms. 

Eve listened in on the conversation her aunt and uncle were having with their lawyer. 

"Mr. Murray, how lovely to see you. Do come in," Cora invited him. 

"You're very kind, Lady Grantham, but I must get back to London," Mr. Murray declined. 

"But you'll stay for luncheon?" She asked. 

"Thank you, but no. I'll eat on the train. In fact, if you'd be so good as to ask for the motor to be brought 'round?" 

Her Uncle Robert turned to Mr. Carson, who nods. 

"But didn't you want the afternoon to talk things through?" Her aunt Cora asked Mr. Murray. 

"I think we've said everything we have to say, haven't we, my lord?" Mr. Murray said, before turning to her Uncle. 

"Oh, for the time being, yes. Thank you, Murray. You've given me a good deal to think about," Her Uncle Robert said. 

Murray turns to leave and Mary leads her sisters towards the house.

"Mary, try to get everyone into the dining room," Cora said in a hushed voice as Mary walked past her and did the same to Edith, "Edith, make sure old Lord Minturn sits down."

Once Luchen was over, and the mourners had left, everyone carried on with their day. Eve, with Cassandra by her side, went up to her room. Once they were in her room, Eve changed into her Nurse uniform and put a black armband on to show that she was in mourning. 

Eve and Cassandra walked downstairs and to the library. When she opened the door and entered, her uncle Robert and Mr. Bates were in conversation but stopped when she walked in. 

"Oh, terribly sorry. Did I interrupt?" Eve asked. 

"No, you didn't, Eve," Robert answered, "I was just talking with Mr. Bates. He and I served in the Africain war together. I don't believe you two have been properly introduced," Her uncle gestured for her to walk closer to him," Bates, this is my niece, Eve."

"We've met, Uncle. When Mr. Bates first came to Downton, I was one of the first to greet him on my way to the hospital. In fact, I came down to tell you that I’ll be going there, but I should be home within two or three hours," Eve told him. 

"My niece works as a nurse at the hospital here in Downton," Robert said with a smile," Her parents insisted that she be given an education that would take her anywhere she wanted to go," the smile fades as he looks at Mr. Bates' cane and asks, "What happened?"

"Oh, it's only an old wound. After I left the army, I had a spot of bother and just when I got through that, about a year ago my knee started playing up. A bit of shrapnel got left in or something had moved, but it's fine. It's not a problem," Mr. Bates told her Uncle. 

"And you'd let me know if you felt it was all too much for you?"

"I would. But it won't be," Mr. Bates insisted. 

"If you want, Mr. Bates, I can make you a tea with some herbs from the garden that have been known to have pain-relieving properties," Eve said. 

"Thank you, Mila-" Mr. Bates began before Eve interrupted him. 

"Please call me Eve. I find being called "Milady" makes me feel a little old," She said with a kind smile. 

"Thank you, Eve," Mr. Bates returned the smile. 

“Your welcome, Mr. Bates. “

Eve left the room and Taylor drove her to the hospital. Dr. Clarkson allowed her to only work for a couple of hours since she and her family were in mourning. At the end of her shift, Taylor came to the hospital and brought her back home. When Eve arrived home, she changed back into her regular clothes and took Cassandra for a walk on the grounds. She found a nice shady spot underneath a tree to sit down to rest and read her book while petting Cassandra. Eve kept her nose in the book before she heard her name being called out, she looked up and saw Gwen walking towards her. When Gwen had reached her she said that it was almost time for dinner and that she needed to get dressed. 

When they reached her room, Eve picked out her dress for dinner, and since they were in mourning it was black. Gwen helped her with lacing up her corset before putting on the dress. Eve took her hair pin out since it wasn’t a mourning color, and she thanked Gwen before walking to Mary’s room. Eve sat on Mary’s bed with Sybil as Anna did Mary’s hair. 

“Perhaps she misunderstood,” Anna told Mary. 

“No, it was quite plain. O'Brien told her Bates can't do the job properly. Why was he taken on?” Mary asked. 

“Oh, he was Lord Grantham's Batman. When he was fighting the Boers,” Anna answered. 

“I know that, but even so.”

“I think it's romantic,” Sybil said. 

“I don't. How can a valet do his work if he's lame?” Mary questioned. 

“He's not very lame,” Anna said with a smile and she finishes Mary's hair, “There. Anything else before I go down?”

“No, that's it. Thank you,” Mary stands up and looks at herself in the full mirror as Anna leaves, “Oh, I hate black.”

“It's not for long,” Sybil said as she got up and fixed the back of Mary’s dress, “Mama says we can go into half-mourning next month and back to colours by September.”

“It still seems a lot for a cousin we hardly saw,” Mary said. 

Edith snaps out of her daze and says, “But not a fiancé.”

Mary looks at Edith before sitting back down on the bench in front of her powder table, “He wasn't really a fiancé.”

“No? I thought that was what you call a man you're going to marry.”

“I was only going to marry him if nothing better turned up.”

“Mary, what a horrid thing to say,” Sybil gasped. 

“Mary, he just died we must show him respect,” Eve told her. 

“Don't worry, Edith would've taken him, wouldn't you?” Mary said before putting on her gloves. 

“Yes, I'd have taken him. If you had given me the chance, I'd have taken him like a shot,” Edith said. 

Eve, Sybil, and Edith leave the room while Mary stays. A short while later, Eve and Sybil go back into Mary’s room. When they popped their head in, they see Mary staring at her reflection in the looking glass.

“We’re going down. Coming?” Sybil asked. 

“In a moment. You go,” Mary said. 

Sybil and Eve enter the room and Eve closes the door behind her. 

“We know you're sad about Patrick. Whatever you say, we know it,” Sybil said. 

“You're both darlings. But you see, I'm not as sad as I should be. And that's what makes me sad,” Mary told them.

“Mary, everyone grieves in their own way. Remember when I first arrived at Downton, it was not long after my parents had passed, I didn’t say a word to anyone for almost four months,” Eve told her. 

When their conversation was over, the three of them left Mary’s room and joined her Aunt Cora and Cousin Edith. Her aunt then led them to the drawing-room, and when they were closer, they overheard Uncle Robert and Grandmama VIolet, the Dowager Countess, arguing. 

“What do you think? I've given my life to Downton. I was born here, and I hope to die here. I claim no career beyond the nurture of this house and the estate. It is my third parent and my fifth child. Do I care about it? Yes, I do care!” Robert shouts.

Thomas opens the door for the five women and enter the drawing-room. 

“I hope I don't hear sounds of a disagreement,” Cora said with an amused smile as they walked in. 

“What? Is that what they call discussion in New York?” Grandmama Violet chuckled. 

“Well, I'm glad you're fighting. I'm glad somebody's putting up a fight,” Mary said. 

“You're not really fighting Granny, are you, Papa?” Sybil asked. 

“Your grandmother merely wishes to do the right thing. And so do I,” Robert explained. 

Mr Carsonenters the room and announces, “Dinner is served, Milady.” They all leave the drawing-room and go to the dining room. 

A little over a month later, they were about to go into half mourning, but Eve would still have to wear a black armband while she was working at the hospital. And when she had gotten home that afternoon from the hospital, her Aunt Cora told her that the Duke of Crowborough had asked to stay at Downton and her Aunt had set the date in September. Eve knew that her Aunt, and no doubt her Grandmama, was up to something. 

**September 1912**

Time flew by and it was September, they are all officially out of mourning. 

Eve, Sybil, and Edith are in Mary’s room, helping her get dressed and Mary was preparing herself for the Duke. Cassandra was sitting on the floor watching them.Sybil helped Mary with her hair and carefully placed a white flower in her hair. 

Edith rolled her eyes, “Oh, stop admiring yourself. He’s not marrying you for your looks. That’s if he wants to marry you at all,” She said annoyed.

“He will,” Mary said with a smile on her face.

“I think you look beautiful,” Sybil said. 

“Like a princess waiting to meet her prince charming,” Eve complimented. 

“Thank you, Sybil, Eve, both you are darlings,” Mary said to them. 

The door opens and Cora walks in, “We should go down. They’ll be back from the station any moment.”

Sybil, Eve, Cassandra, Edith, and Mary walked past her Aunt Cora, holding the door open. 

“Let’s not gild the lily, dear,” Cora then plucked the flower from Mary’s hair, “And mary, try to look surprised.”

They walked down the stars and exited the house, along with Pharaoh and Cassandra, just as the car arrived. The staff are all line up on one side. William, the second footman, approaches the car and opens the door for the Duke and Robert. 

“Welcome to Downton,” Robert said to the Duke.

The Duke admires the house as Mrs. Huges and the housemaids curtsy while the men bow their heads. 

“Lady Grantham, this is so kind of you,” The Duke said. 

“Not at all, Duke. I’m delighted you could spare the time. You know my daughter, Mary, of course,” Cora gestures to Mary. 

“Of course, Lady Mary,” The Duke nodded. 

“And Edith, but I don't believe you've met my youngest, Sybil, or mine and his Lordship's niece, The Honourable Miss Eve De La Cruz." 

“Ah, Lady Sybil,” They step forward to shake hands.

“How do you do?” Sybil asked. 

The Duke turned to Eve, “Forgive me, but why ' _ The Honourable'  _ and not 'Lady'?"

Eve stepped forward, and they shake hands, “My Mother married a American who was beneath her. My parents and I lived in America until I was eight, which was when they passed. I was sent here. His Lordship and Her Ladyship have raised me as one of their own ever since." 

“I’m sorry for your loss. Forgive me for mentioning it.” 

“Thank you, Duke.”

Robert stepped forward and placed a hand on Eve’s shoulder, “My sister would be very proud of the young lady her daughter has become.” 

“Come on in, you must be worn out,” Cora said. Everyone started to walk in, but the Duke stops them. 

“Oh, Lady Grantham, I have a confession to make, which I hope won't cause too much bother. My man was taken ill just as I was leaving, so…” The Duke trails off. 

“Oh, well, that won't be a problem, will it Carson?” Robert asked. 

“Certainly not. I shall look after His Grace myself,” Carson nods. 

“Oh, no, I wouldn't dream of being such a nuisance, surely a footman…” The duke looks at Thomas, “I remember this man. Didn't you serve me when I dined with Lady Grantham in London?”

“I did, Your Grace,” Thomas answered. 

“Ah, there we are. We shall do very well together, won't we...?” 

“Er, Thomas, Your Grace.” 

“ ...Thomas.” 

“Good,” Cora gave a smile and the family heads inside, “I hope you had a pleasant journey.

Eve having been last in line to enter the house sees O'Brien kicks Bates's cane out from under him and he falls. Eve rushes over to him while the others turned around to see him. 

“Bates, are you all right?” Robert asked. 

“Perfectly, my lord. I apologise.” 

While the family continues inside and Eve looks up at O'Brien. She and Anna help Mr. Bates up to his feet. William holds the door open for Eve. 

“Are you alright, Mr. Bates?” Eve asked. 

“I am, Miss Eve. Thank you for your help.”

“That's better” Anna said while brushing off the dirt. 

“Please, don't feel sorry for me,” Mr. Bates said before following the others around the back. 

Anna stands there for a moment before walking around the back following the others, while Eve went through the front door and joined her family. 

  
  


After luncheon, Eve went up to her room to get changed for her shift at the hospital. Before leaving, Eve stopped by the library and placed several books that she had read as a child in a baskett. 

When she arrived at the children’s ward at the hospital, the children greeted her by giving her hugs and some of them gave her drawings.

“Oh, these are all lovely,” She said while admiring the drawings. She looks at the children,”Since all of you have given me such wonderful gifts, I can only returned the favor. Since most of you are stuck in your beds all day and not able to do much. I have found a way where you can travel to the four corner of the world and to others.”

Eve reached into the basket and pulled out three books titled; 'Alice's Adventure in Wonderland, The Three Musketeers, and Twenty Thousand Leagues under the Sea.' She handed the books to three children and says “Don’t worry I brought more for all of you, but don’t forget to share.” Eve reached into the basket and gave each child a book. 

After reading the children ‘The Legend of Sleepy Hollow’, ‘ and ‘The Wonderful Wizard of Oz,’ Eve returned home and went on with her day until it was time for dinner. 

That evening at dinner, they all sat around the table. Mary sat next to the Duke while Cora sat on his left, and Edith to her left. Eve sat between Robert and Sybil, and Grandmama sat to Robert's right. 

"I'm afraid we're rather a female party tonight, Duke. But you know what's it's like trying to balance numbers in the country. A single man outranks the Holy Grail.” 

“No, I’m ter-,” The Duke wipes his mouth with a napkin,”I’m terribly flattered to be dining en famille.”

“What were you and Mary doing in the attics this afternoon?” Edith asked, Eve knew that she was looking to cause trouble. 

“I suggested to Mary that she should give a tour of the house to the Duke,” Eve said standing up for Mary. 

“Are you a student of architecture?” Violet asked the Duke. 

“Mm, absolutely,” He replied. 

“Then I do hope you'll come and inspect my little cottage. It was designed by Rein for the first earl's sister,” She said. 

“The attics?” Robert said with a puzzled look. 

“Yes. Mary took the duke up to the attics,” Edith confirmed. 

“Whatever for?” He asked. 

“Why was this, dear?” Cora asked Mary. 

“We were just looking around,” She replied. 

“Looking around? What is there to look at but servants' rooms? What was the real reason?” Edith kept pushing. 

“Don't be such a chatterbox, Edith,” Violet said in a polite tone, trying to hush Edith. 

“I think we'll go through,” Cora said trying to end the conversation and began to stand up. 

“I still don't understand--” Edith began. 

“Will you hold your tongue?” Mary snapped at her. 

The men rise as the women exit in order of age and went to the drawing room. Eve instead went upstairs to get Cassandra before going downstairs to the kitchen to get her some treats. As she walked down the stairs to the kitchen, She heard everyone in the dining hall talking about Mary and the Duke. Eve decided to join them. 

“Do you think he'll speak out? Do you think we'll have a duchess to wait on? Imagine that!” Daisy said with excitement in her voice. 

“You won't be waiting on her, whatever happens,” Mrs. Patmore told her. 

“There is no reason why the eldest daughter and heiress of the Earl of Grantham should not wear a duchess's coronet with honour,” Mr. Carson said proudly and hopeful. 

“Heiress, Mr Carson? Has it been decided?” Mrs. Huges asked him. 

“It will be if there's any justice in the world.” 

“I hope there is, Mr. Carson,” Eve agreed. 

“Well, we'll know soon enough,” Mrs. Hughes sighed. 

Anna had gotten a sandwich and puts the plate down on a tray with a drink. 

“What you doing, Anna?” Mrs. Patmore asked. 

“I thought I'd take something up to Mr Bates,” Anna explained, “him not being well enough to come down. You don't mind, do you Mrs Hughes?”

“I don't mind, not this once,” Mrs. Hughes replied. 

“Take him whatever he might need,” Mr. Carson agreed. 

Anna nodded and leaves the room with the tray in her hands. 

Once Anna was gone Mr. Carson continued in a clear voice, “Mr Bates is leaving without a stain on his character. I hope you all observe that in the manner of your parting.” 

“It’s a shame he couldn’t stay. Do you know why he’s leaving?” Eve asked Mr. Carson. 

“Mr. Bates was unable to keep up with his work,” He answered. 

“Well, I don't see why he has to go. I don't mind doing a bit of extra work,” William said. 

“It's not up to you,” Thomas interjected coldy, “I'll take care of His Lordship, shall I Mr Carson?”

“Not while you're looking after the duke, you won't. I'll see to His Lordship myself,” Mr. Carson told Thomas. 

Eve, with Cassandra following her, went to the pantry and got some treats before heading back up stairs. When she was walking up the main stairs to the upstairs, she heard a door open and decided to hide and listen. 

“Well, aren't you coming into the drawing room?” Mary asked. 

“I'm--I'm tired. I--I think I'll just slip away. Please make my excuses,” The Duke answered. 

“I'm afraid I've worn you out. Tomorrow we can just--”

“I'm leaving in the morning,” The Duke cuts Mary off, “Goodnight. Oh, you might tell that footman…”

“Thomas,” Mary told him. 

“Thomas. You might tell him I've gone up.”

The Duke ascends the stairs and, when he reached the second floor, he saw Eve, with anger on her face. 

"Miss Eve, how ar-"

"Oh be quiet, Duke," Eve snapped, "There are times when I don't like my sisters, but when they are hurt I forget about the hate I have on them and turn it to the ones that hurt them," she steps closer to the Duke, "You should be grateful that I am Catholic for one of the Ten Commandments is 'Thou Shalt Not Kill'. Come along, Cassandra. We have to get up in the morning to say goodbye to Mr. Bates."

Eve and Cassandra left the Duke and went to their room. When it was morning, they woke up and Eve clean and puts on her uniform, along with her cross necklace and hairpin. As Eve and Cassandra left their room, they saw Uncle Robert as they walked to the stairs. 

"Good Morning, Uncle Robert," Eve greeted. 

"Good Morning, Eve," He looks down at Cassandra before petting her, "And how is Dame Cassandra this morning?"

"Very good, but we're both sad that Mr. Bates will be leaving this morning," She replied. 

"I am as well," Robert said. 

The three of them walk down the stairs and into the grand hall, and Robert is approached by Mr. Carson. 

“My lord, would it be acceptable for Bates to ride in front with Taylor? Otherwise it means getting the other car out. He and His Grace are catching the same train,” Mr. Carson asked. 

“Perfectly acceptable. And if His Grace doesn't, he can lump it,” Robert insulted the Duke. Mr. Carson and Eve are pleased by his response.

The four walk out of the great hall to the front doors of the house. When they are at the doors, they see Cora and the Duke talking. 

They exit the house, and the Duke offers his hand to Robert. 

"Well, Grantham, this has been a highly enjoyable interlude,” The Duke said. 

“Has it? And I feared it had proved a disappointment,” Robert shakes hands with the Duke. 

The Duke turns to Eve, “Thank you for coming to say goodbye to me, Miss Eve.”

“Actually, Duke. I came to say goodbye to a friend,” Eve and Cassandra walk past the Duke and to Mr. Bates, “We’re so sad that you have to go. I hope your stay here has been well.”

“It has been, Miss Eve,” He told her. 

“I hope your journey in life will be grand, Mr. Bates,” She said with a smile. 

“Thank you, Miss Eve,” Mr. Bates smiled. 

“We ought to go, my lord, if His Grace is to catch the train,” Taylor announced. 

The Duke gets in the motor and Robert approaches Mr. Bates. 

“Goodbye, Bates. And good luck,” Robert said. 

“Good luck to you, my lord, “Mr. Bates replied before getting in the motorcar . 

“It’s a shame he has to leave, Uncle,” Eve looks at Robert,”It’s not really fair, either. I feel the only reason he’s leaving is because of his cane. Uncle, you know this isn’t right.”

Taylor begins to drive away and Robert turns from heading inside to run after the car.

“Wait!” Robert called out. Carson walks briskly towards the car as Robert takes Bates's travel bag, “Get out, Bates.” 

“I--I really mustn't be late” The Duke said, but Robert ignores him. 

“Get back inside and we'll say no more about it,” He said. 

Mr. Bates takes his bag from Robert and heads inside, but stops at Eve. 

“Welcome back to Downton Abbey, Mr. Bates,” She said. 

“Thank you, Miss Eve,” Mr. Bates said before walking in the house. 

Robert closes the car door and watches Bates walk back to the house.

“It wasn't right, Carson. I just didn't think it was right,” Robert told Mr. Carson. 

They all walk back in the house as the motorcar leaves. Eve smiled at the events that recently took place and wonders what else the future will have in store for them and Downton. 


	2. chapter two

**October 1912**

Mary and Eve ride their horses to invite Mrs. Isobell Crawley and her son, Matthew, the new heir of Downton Abbey to dinner on the request of her Aunt Cora. While Mary rode sidesaddle, Eve rode astride much to her Uncle’s chagrin, but she wore a big enough skirt to cover one of her legs. She wore pants under her skirt and her skirt was also detachable, so all she had to do was unclasp the hooks, and she could remove the skirt. 

When they arrived at the house, Lynch watched the horses while Mary and Eve go to meet Matthew Crawley and his mother. The housemaid welcomes them in, and as they enter the house, they could her Matthew and Mrs. Isobel Crawley talking in the sitting room. 

“What on earth do you mean?” Isobel asked. 

“Well, they’re clearly going to push one of the daughters or the cousin at me. They’ll have fixed on that when they heard I was a bachelor,” Matthew said. 

Mr. Molesley enters the room and announces Mary and Eve’s arrival, “Lady Mary Crawley and The Honorable Miss Eve De La Cruz.”

Matthew turned around and his stunned by Mary. 

“I do hope We’re not interrupting,” Mary said. 

Isobel curtsies a little, “Lady Mary. Miss Eve.”

“Cousin Mary and Eve, please,” Mary insisted, “Mama has sent us down to welcome you and to ask you to dine with us tonight. Unless you’re too tired.”

“We would be delighted,” Isobel smiled. 

“Good,” Mary nodded, “Come at eight,” She and Isobel turn to leave. 

“Won’t you stay and have some tea?” Isobel asked them. 

“Oh, no. You’re far too busy. My cousin has to get home for her to change before leaving," Mary looks at Matthew, "and we wouldn’t want to push in." 

Mary and Eve leave the room, and the house, and mount on their horses. 

"Lynch, I think we'll go back by the south road," Mary said. 

"Very good, milady."

Eve notice Matthew had come out of the house. 

"Lady Mary. Miss Eve. I hope you didn't misunderstand me. I was only joking," Matthew said. 

"Of course. And I agree. The whole thing is a complete Joke," Mary then rides off with Lynch, but Eve stayed behind.

"Don't worry, Matthew. Mary tends to be cold at first, but give her time, and she will warm up to you. And, I just want to say, welcome to Downton," Eve rides off and catches up with Mary and Lynch. 

When they arrived back at Downton, Eve went to her room and got dressed for her shift. Her time at the hospital flew by, and she went home. After Eve had changed into a simple light blue high-waisted shirt and a white Marielle blouse and written a bit for her book, placed the typewriter back behind the wall, she went down to the servant's hall to have a little to eat with the staff. 

"Good afternoon, Everyone," She greeted. 

They all stood straight up the moment they heard her voice. 

"How many times have I told you all not to stand up for me when no one from upstairs is here."

They sat back down, Eve took an empty seat and sat with them. 

"So, what do you think we'll make of them?" Thomas wondered. 

"I shouldn't think much. She hasn't even got a lady's maid," Miss O'Brien said. 

"It's not a capital offense," Anna told her. 

"She's got a maid; her name's Ellen. She came a day early," Mr. Bates said. 

"I met her when Mary and I visited them," Eve said. 

"She's not even a lady's maid. She's just a housemaid that fastens hooks and buttons when she has to. There's more to it than that, you know," Miss. O'Brien told them. 

"Daisy!" Mrs. Patmore shouted from the kitchen, but Daisy ignored her as she stood next to Thomas and he showed her the newspaper. 

"We'll want some very precise reporting when dinner's over," Anna said. 

"Are we to treat him as the heir?" William asked. 

"Are we heck as like. A doctor's son from Manchester? Humph. He'll be lucky if he gets a civil word out of me," Miss. O'Brien said. 

"We're all lucky if we get a civil word out of you," Anna teased. Eve tried not to grin as Miss. O'Brien gave Anna a look. 

Mr. Carson walks into the servant's hall," Gwen, parcel for you," everyone stood up, "Came by the evening post." 

Gwen got up from her seat and took the parcel from his hands, "Thank you, Mr. Carson."

Everyone sat back down when Mr. Carson motioned for them to do so.

"William," Mr. Carson held out a letter for him. 

"Have you seen 'em yet, Mr. Carson?" Thomas asked. 

"By 'them' I assume you mean the new family, in which case, no. I have that pleasure to look forward to this evening." 

Mr. Carson walks out just as Mrs. Patmore walks into the servant's hall.

"Daisy? Did you hear me call? Or have you gone selectively deaf?" Mrs. Patmore asked with anger. 

"No, Mrs. Patmore," Daisy answered. 

"Then might I remind you we are preparing dinner for your future employer, and if it goes wrong, I'll be telling them why!” Mrs. Patmore walks back to the kitchen and Daisy quickly follows her. 

Eve went up to her room, after finishing her little snack, and picked out the dress she would wear to dinner. The dress she chose to wear is an aqua color the captivating blue lining contrasts beautifully with the ivory lace and embroidered accents. The sleeves of the dress are transparent and end at her elbow. Eve fixed her hair and placed her golden rose pin in before heading downstairs to the great hall and joins her family to greet the Crawleys as they arrive. The women stood side by side in a line. They stood in order of age, but Cora stood at the front. The house staff is lined up across from them. 

The footmen take Matthew and Isobel’s coats as Robert approaches them. 

“Hello again. It's a pleasure to meet you, at last, Mrs. Crawley,” Robert greeted. 

“We're delighted to be here, aren't we, Matthew?” Isobel asked as she turned to her son. 

“Delighted,” He said. 

Robert leads them into the great hall where the house staff is lined up as the family is on the other side.

“Welcome to Downton,” Cora greeted. 

“Thank you. You've been so kind,” Isobel said. 

“What a reception committee,” Matthew said making the family surprised and amused by his comment. Isobel senses the awkwardness of his comment and tries to recover.

“Yes, thank you.”

“This is Carson. We'd all be lost without him. Mama, may I present Matthew Crawley and Mrs. Crawley, my mother, Lady Grantham,” Robert introduced. 

Isobel steps forward and holds out her hand, “What should we call each other? 

“Well, we could always start with Mrs. Crawley and Lady Grantham,” Violet said 

Cora steps forward to guide Isobel, “ Come into the drawing-room and we can make all the proper introductions.”

Violet looks at Carson, who tries to contain his amused smirk. The family moves into the drawing-room. After a short while, they were told that dinner was ready and walked to the dining room. 

“Do you think you'll enjoy village life?” Robert asked, “It will be very quiet afterlife in the city.”

“Even Manchester,” Violet said. 

“I'm sure I'll find something to keep me busy,” Isobel told them. 

“You might like the hospital,” Cora suggested. 

“What sort of hospital is it? How many beds?” She asked. 

“Well, it--it isn't really a hospital,” Violet said as one of the staff leaned over for her to pick what she wanted from the tray. 

“Don't let Dr. Clarkson hear you. He thinks it's second only to St Thomas's,” Robert said. 

“It's a cottage hospital, of course, but quite well equipped. His lordship’s and my niece, Eve, works there as a nurse,” Cora told Isobel. 

“Most of the patients who come in only have minor injuries or illnesses and they’ll stay at the hospital for a few days before going home, but there are patients who do require serious medical attention,” Eve said. 

“Who pays for it?” Isobel asked. 

“Oh, good. Let's talk about money,” Violet sighed slightly annoyed. 

  
“My father gave the building an endowment to run it. In a way, he set up his own memorial,” Robert informed Isobel. 

“But how splendid.”

“And Mr. Lloyd George's new insurance measures will help,” He said. 

“Please don't speak that man's name, we are about to eat,” Violet told Robert. 

Thomas leans forward over Matthew's shoulder with the first dish, “I will hold it steady and you can help yourself, sir.”

“Yes, I know. Thank you,” Matthew said before picking what he wanted.

Mary smiles, “You'll soon get used to the way things are done here. 

“If you mean that I'm accustomed to a very different life from this, then that is true,” Matthew said. 

“What will you do with your time?” Sybil asked. 

“I've got a job in Ripon. I said I'll start tomorrow,” He answered.

“A job?” Robert asked. 

“In a partnership. You might have heard of it, Havel and Carter. They need someone who understands industrial law, I'm glad to say. Although, I'm afraid most of it will be wills and conveyancing,” Matthew explained. 

“You do know I mean to involve you in the running of the estate?” 

“Oh, don't worry. There are plenty of hours in the day. And, of course, I'll have the weekend.”

“We'll discuss this later. We mustn't bore the ladies,” Robert said. 

“What--what is a weekend?” Grandmama Violet asked, confused. 

Eve nearly choked on her drink after hearing her Grandmama’s question but managed to keep it together and not choke. 

When dinner was finished, the ladies left the room and as the were leaving, Isobel turned to Cora. 

“I'm so interested to see the hospital,” She told Cora. 

“Mm, well, you would be with your late husband a doctor,” Grandmama Violet said. 

“Not just my husband, my father, and brother, too, and I trained as a nurse during the war,” Isobel informed. 

“Oh, fancy,” Violet commented sarcastically. 

“I'd love to be involved in some way,” She said. 

“Well, you could always help with the bring and buy sale next month. That would be most appreciated.”

The girls, except Eve, exchange amused smiles as they follow behind. Thomas bows as they pass his post.

“I can show you the hospital when I’m on shift if you would like? “ Eve suggested. 

“That would be quite lovely. Thank you, Eve, I would very much appreciate it,” Isobel said. 

“Excellent, I’ll inform Dr. Clarkson about it when we arrive.” 

The next day, on her way to work, Eve picked up Isobel. When they arrived at the hospital, Eve and Mrs. Crawley went to Dr. Clarkson's office and explained to him why Mrs. Crawley is here. Once Dr. Clarkson had agreed, they began the tour. 

Dr. Clarkson opened the door and, both Eve and Isobel followed him into the ward. 

“It's kind of you to take an interest,” Dr. Clarkson told Isobel.

“I'm afraid it's a case of the warhorse in the drought,” She told him, “You know my late husband was a doctor.”

“I do. I'm familiar with Dr. Crawley's work on the symptoms of infection in children.”

“I read some of his work while I was in school,” Eve said. 

“Ah. Even I studied nursing during the South African War,” Isobel told them. 

“Really?” Dr. Clarkson asked, then a nurse escorts a weeping woman out of the ward, “Very distressing. A young farmer, John Drake, a tenant of Lord Grantham's, came in today. It's dropsy, I'm afraid.”

“May I see him?” Isobel asked. 

“Yes. By all means,” Dr. Clarkson replied. 

Isobel walks around the screen to find John Drake, his legs swollen and full of sores, and trouble breathing. 

“Is the dropsy of the liver or the heart?” She asked. 

“Everything points to the heart.”

John Drake begins to cough and blood comes out as he brings a cloth to his mouth. Dr. Clarkson and Eve go over to him.

“All right, Mr. Drake, you're in safe hands now,” Dr. Clarkson said. 

After Eve and Dr. Clarkson had finished helping Mr. Drake, they escort Isobel outside and past the hospital gate.

“What will happen to his wife?” Isobel asked. 

“She may try to keep the farm on,” Dr. Clarkson replied. 

“My uncle is not a harsh landlord, but her children are young. She will have some difficulty,” Eve told her. 

“What can I do to help?” Isobel asked, Dr. Clarkson, is surprised, while Eve is not, “If I'm to live in this village, I must have an occupation. Please, let me be useful.”

For the remainder of Eve's shift, She and Mrs. Cralwey were in the children's ward. When Eve returned home, she and Cassandra walked the grounds of the estate. After the walk, Eve wrote some more of her book before it was time for dinner.

The next day, Eve and Isobel arrived at the hospital. Some time had passed before Isobel, now wearing a nurse’s apron, came into the Children's Ward and asked Eve to join her to examine John Drake. Not long after they came back to Mr. Drake's bed, Dr. Clarkson joined the. 

Isobel leans over John Drake with a stethoscope, “May I?” Mr. Drake nods.

“ I must compliment you, Mrs. Crawley. When you made your offer, I thought you might be a great lady nurse and faint at the sight of blood, but I see you're made of sterner stuff,” Dr. Clarkson told her. 

Isobel steps aside with Dr. Clarkson and Eve before saying, “It's definitely the heart. It's almost too quiet to hear at all.”

“I'm afraid so.”

“I've been thinking about the treatments that are available. Considerable success has been achieved over the last few years by draining the pericardial sac of the excess fluid and administering adrenaline,” Isobel told Dr. Clarkson. 

“I’ve read about those cases and they have had great success, Dr. Clarkson,” Eve said. 

“Mrs. Crawley, I appreciate your thoroughness,” He said. 

“But you're unwilling to try it?” Isobel asked. 

“Injection of adrenaline is a comparatively new procedure,” Dr. Clasrkson told her. 

“It's a while ago now, but I saw my husband do it. I know how,” Isobel argued. 

“Please, Mrs. Crawley, don't--don't force me to be uncivil. We would be setting an impossible precedent when every villager could--could demand the latest fad in treatment for each new cut and graze,” He told her. 

“I would remind you that we're not talking of a cut or a graze, but the loss of a man's life and the ruin of his family.”

“Of course, but I beg you to see that it is...not reasonable.”

In the evening, in Mary’s room, Edith, Sybil, and Eve discuss with Mary about her distaste for Matthew. 

“Why are you so against him?” Sybil asked. 

“Aside from the fact he's planning to steal our inheritance?”

“Your inheritance,” Edith corrected Mary, “It makes no difference to Sybil, Eve, and me. We won't inherit, whatever happens.”

“He isn't one of us,” Mary told them. 

“Cousin Freddy's studying for the bar, and so is Vivian McDonald,” Sybil informed Mary. 

“At Lincoln's Inn. Not sitting at a dirty little desk in Ripon. Besides, his father was a doctor.”

“There's nothing wrong with doctors. We all need doctors. Maybe Eve will become a doctor.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there, Sybil,” Eve told her with a smile. 

“We all need crossing sweepers and draymen, too, it doesn't mean we have to dine with them,” Mary shot back. 

There was a knock on Mary’s door. Anna goes to open it and Cora enters Mary’s room and asks, “Whom don't we have to dine with?” 

“Mary doesn't care for Cousin Matthew,” Edith answered. 

“Sybil, be a dear and fetch my black evening shawl. O'Brien knows which one,” Sybil gets up to leave, “Edith, can you see if the drawing room's ready, “Edith leaves, too, “And Eve, put some food in your room for Cassandra.”

Eve leaves the room, knowing that her Aunt was going to speak with Mary about something that has to deal with Matthew. 

In the dining room, everyone is seated and enjoying their meal. 

“Have you been able to explore the village?” Robert asked. 

“Indeed, I have. And I thought the hospital a great credit to your father's memory. But I'm afraid the good doctor and I did not see eye to eye,” Isobel told him. 

Violet chuckles, “Oh, you amaze me.” 

“He is treating one of your tenant, John Drake, for dropsy,” Isobel explained, “but seems reluctant to embrace some of the newer treatments.”

“Drake is a good man, and far too young to die,” Robert agreed, “ but I suppose the doctor knows his business.”

“Not as well as Mrs. Crawley, apparently,” Violet said. Isobel tries to reply, but Robert steps in first.

“By the way, if ever you want to ride, just let Lynch know and he'll sort it out for you.”

“Oh, Papa, Cousin Matthew doesn't ride,” Mary said. 

“I ride,” Matthew corrected her. 

“And do you hunt?” 

“No, I don't hunt.”

“I daresay there's not much opportunity in Manchester,” Violet said before she chuckles.

“Are you a hunting family?” Matthew asked. 

“Families like ours are always hunting families,” Mary answered. 

“Not always. Billy Skelton won't have them on his land,” Robert said. 

“But all the Skeltons are mad,” Mary said before she took a scoop of fish from her plate 

“Do you hunt?” Matthew asked her. 

“Occasionally. I suppose you're more interested in books than country sport like Eve.” 

“I probably am,” Matthew said, “You'll tell me that's rather unhealthy.” 

“Not unhealthy. Just unusual...among our kind of people,” Mary said. Robert, Violet, and Isobel are all astonished at Mary's snobbery. She then asks Matthew, “I’ve been studying the story of Andromeda, do you know it?”

“Why?”’ He asked. 

“Her father was King Cepheus, whose country was being ravaged by storms, and in the end, he decided the only way to appease the gods was to sacrifice his eldest daughter to a hideous sea monster. So, they chained her naked to a rock…” Mary begins. 

Violet chuckles uncomfortably, “Really? Mary, we'll all need our smelling salts in a minute.” 

“But the sea monster didn't get her, did he?” Matthew asked.

Both Sybil and Eve become transfixed by the story and the drama playing out right in front of them. 

“No. Just when it seemed he was the only solution to her father's problems, she was rescued.”

“By Perseus,” Matthew stated and some of the wind goes out of Mary's sails.

“That's right. Perseus, son of a god. Rather more fitting, wouldn't you say?” Mary asked. 

“That depends. I'd have to know more about the princess and the sea monster in question,” Matthew said before taking a bite into his food. Mary is left in silence by Matthew. 

When dinner had finished, Grandmama Violet and the Crawleys left and returned to their homes. Eve went up to her room and when she entered, Cassandra ran up to her and laid on her back waiting for a belly rub. Eve smiled and gave her a quick belly rub before picking her up and putting her on the bed.    
  


Eve walked over to the bookcase she had in her room and picked out ‘Beauty and the Beast’, a story that her parents would read to her when she was young. She changed into her nightgown and got underneath the covers of her bed before reading the book. 

The next day, Robert was showing the grounds to Matthew, while Cora, Mary, and Edith are in the Village along with most of the staff. Sybil and Eve stayed behind to go riding before Eve had to go to work that day. When they finished with their riding for the day, and after they put their horses back in the stables, Eve and Sybil go into the library, but when they enter they see Mr. Bates and another man, who is looking around. 

“Bates...?” Sybil as she and Eve entered. 

“This...gentleman is an acquaintance of Mr. Carson, miladies,” Mr. Bates answered. 

“Do you know why he is here?” Eve asked. 

“He says he has urgent business with His Lordship,” Mr. Bates answered. 

“Urgent,” The man told them. 

“I've sent for Mr. Carson to come at once,” Mr. Bates informed them. 

“Then we'll stay with you in case explanations are needed,” Sybil told him. 

“Thank you,” Mr. Bates said. 

A few minutes later, the stranger beings to complain loudly. 

“How long are you expecting me to wait?” He asked, “ I'm a very busy man, you know.”

“If you could just be patient for a little longer, sir,” Mr. Bates told him. 

The stranger sees Robert entering, “Ah.” 

“May I ask who this is and precisely what is going on?” Robert asked just as Mr Carson and Anna enter.

“Mr. Bates, what are you...? Er...I'm sorry, Your Lordship. Mr. Bates, you may go now,” Mr. Carson said. 

“No, stay where you are. No one is going anywhere. Do I take it you know this man?” Robert asked Mr. Carson. 

“Don't try and deny it,” The man told Mr. Carson. 

“No, I won't deny it. I do know him, my lord, but not what he is doing in the library,” Mr. Carson explained. 

“I tried to take him downstairs out of sight, Mr. Carson, but he wouldn't come,” Mr. Bates told him. 

“Thank you, that was thoughtful,” Mr. Carson said. 

“But who is he?” Robert asked, but Mr. Carson hesitates to answer. 

“Will you tell him or shall I?” The man asked. 

“His name is Charles Grigg. We worked together at one time,” Mr. Carson answered. 

“Oh, I'm a little more than that, aren't I, Charlie? We're like brothers, him and me,” Mr. Grigg told them. 

“We are not like brothers,” Mr. Carson said, a little angry. 

“We were a double act. On the halls.”

“You were on the stage? Carson, is this true?” Robert asked. 

“It is, my lord,” Mr. Carson answered a little embarrassed. 

“The Cheerful Charlies, that's what they called us,” Mr. Grigg said. Mr. Carson rolls his eyes while Grigg does a tap dance and hands Robert a flier for their old act, “We did quite well, didn't we?”

“Until you couldn't keep your hands out of the till,” Mr. Carson said while looking at Mr. Grigg. 

“Would you like us to go, Mr. Carson?” Anna asked.

“No. You know it now. You might as well bear witness to my shame. He turned up in the village with no warning some days ago on the run, asking for somewhere to hide and, of course, for money,” He told them. 

“God in heaven,” Robert mutters under his breath. 

“He's wanted for some petty crime of which he is, of course, guilty,” Mr. Carson continued. 

“Hey, steady on,” Mr. Grigg warned.

“He threatened to expose my past to make me a laughingstock in this house. And in my vanity and pride, I gave him what he wanted.” 

“You did not,” Mr. Grgg scoffed. 

“I put him in an empty cottage and fed him from the kitchens. I couldn't buy food in the village, it would raise too many questions. I stole. I'm a thief. She...saw it,” Mr. Carson indicates Anna.

Anna shakes her head, “I'd never have said anything, Mr--”

“And now my disgrace is complete. My lord, you have my resignation,” Mr. Carson cuts Anna off from saying anything more. 

“Really, Carson, there's no need to be quite so melodramatic. You're not playing Sydney Carton, “Robert said to Mr. Carson before turning to Grigg, “So, why have you come here, if he has done everything you asked of him?”

“Because he hasn't,” Mr. Grigg sits down in a chair, “He wouldn't give me any money. 

Mr. Carson looks at Robert, “If I had, how could I have prevented his returning to Downton once it was spent?”

Robert clears his throat, “My dear Mr. Grigg…” 

“Ah. Nice to see someone 'round here's got some manners,” Mr. Grigg rudely interrupts. 

“Hold your tongue!” Mr. Casron said enraged at Mr. Grigg. 

“I'll tell you what is going to happen. When I have given you twenty pounds, you will leave Downton immediately and we will never set eyes on you again,” Robert said. 

“I'll have to see about that,” Mr. Grigg resorts. 

Robert continues,” If you return to this area, I will personally ensure your conviction for theft and blackmail. 

Mr. Grigg springs up from the chair, “Just a minute--” 

“You will serve from five to ten years in His Majesty's custody,” Robert cuts him off and pulls out his wallet.

“You think you're such a big man, don't you? Just 'cause you're a lord, you think you can do what you like with me,” Mr. Grigg said a little angry. 

“I think it, because it is true,” Robert holds out the cash. 

  
  


Grigg debates for a moment then takes the money, “You'll not always be in charge, you know. The day is coming when your lot will have to toe the line just like the rest of us.”

“Perhaps. But happily, for Carson, that day has not come yet,” Robert said. 

Grigg looks at Carson and stalks off. Anna and Bates follow, but Sybil and Eve stay.

“I...take it my resignation has not been accepted?” Mr. Carson asked. 

“My dear fellow, we all have chapters we would rather keep unpublished. To be honest, Carson, I'm rather impressed,” Robert told him before asking, “Did you really sing and dance and everything in front of an audience?”

Sybil and Eve smile. 

“I did,” Mr. Carson answered a little ashamed. 

“And do you ever miss it?” Robert asked. 

“Not in the least, my lord.”

After Eve had changed, Taylor drove her to the Crawley residence and picked up Isobel, who told her that she has a way to save Mr. Drake. When they arrived at the cottage hospital, they went straight to Dr. Clarkson’s office. 

Isobel holds a tiny vial, “I have the adrenaline here in my hand. Will you really deny the man his chance of life?”

“I just wish it was a treatment I was more familiar with,” Dr. Clarkson said. 

“Will that serve as your excuse when he dies?” Isobel questioned. 

“Please, Dr. Clarkson. If we have a chance to save Mr. Drake’s life then we must take it,” Eve begged. 

Clarkson stands and takes the vial, “Nurse De La Cruz. Can you prepare Mr. Drake for his procedure, please? Well, Mrs. Crawley, I have a feeling we will sink or swim together.”

They left the office and gathered what they need for the procedure before going to the ward Mr. Drake is in. 

“Mr. Drake, your heart is not functioning properly and, as a result, your pericardial sac is full of fluid. I am proposing first to withdraw the fluid, and then to inject the adrenaline to stimulate the heart and restore normal activity,” Dr. Clarkson explained to him and his wife. 

“Is it dangerous, Doctor?” Mrs. Drake asked. 

“The draining may stop the heart, and the adrenaline may not be able to restart it,” He told her. 

“Mrs. Drake, the choice is simple. If your husband endures this procedure, he may live. If not, he will die,” Isobel told her. 

They stopped what they were doing when they heard a Nurse, “He's with a patient.”

“Please, please, no, let me pass. I must see the doctor at once,” Violet steps around the screen. Mrs. Drake rises from her chair. 

“Your Ladyship,” Dr. Clarkson said. 

“Yes, it's just as I thought. Dr. Clarkson, tell me you will not permit this amateur to influence your professional opinion,” Violet told him. 

“Amateur?” Isobel questioned. 

“My dear woman, do not let them bully you. They'll not disturb the peace of your husband's last hours, not if I can help it,” Violet said to Mrs. Drake. 

“But that's just it, my lady. I don't want them to be his last hours. Not if there's a chance. Please, Doctor, do what you must,” Mrs. Drake said with tears, 

Clarkson steps forward to begin the procedure. Eve hands him a needle and he attaches it to a draining tube.

“As…” Violet began but stopped when she began to feel sick at the sight of the procedure. 

Clarkson and Eve insert the needle and Mrs. Drake turns away. Isobel steps over to comfort her.

“Steady. Yeah, all right. Nice and steady,” Clarkson drains the fluid with a syringe attached to the tube.

“As president of this hospital, I feel I must…” Violet tries to continue. 

“Valve,” Dr. Clarkson said. Eve hits a switch and the fluid drains into a glass jar.

“ ...tell you I...I shall bring this to the attention of the board.” 

“You're doing very well,” Dr. Clarkson told Mr. Drake. 

“Have you no pity?” Violet asked as the draining finishes.

“Adrenaline. Quickly, quickly. His heart's stopped,” Dr. Clarkson told her. Eve hands him the syringe and he attaches it to the needle already inserted in Drake's chest, “Ready?”

“Mm-hmm,” Eve answered. 

Isobel watches intently as she holds Mrs. Drake. Clarkson injects the adrenaline and pulls out the needle. Mr. Drake wakes and heaves deep breaths. Mrs. Drake turns to look and goes to hold and kiss his hand.

“Oh, my dear,” Mr. Drake said to his wife. 

Isobel turns to Violet, who is stunned by what happened.

  
  


Mary, Eve, Sybil and Edith were leaving Mary’s room after having getting ready to go to the hospital. 

“Why must we all go to the hospital?” Edith asked. 

“I'm afraid Papa wants to teach Granny a lesson,” Mary answered, “Poor Granny. A month ago, these people were strangers. Now she must share her power with the mother and I must marry the son.”

“You won't marry him, though, will you?”

“What, marry a sea monster?” Mary joked she and Edith chuckle as they walked down the stairs. 

“You shouldn't laugh, that's so unkind,” Sybil scolded them.

“We can’t judge someone before we truly know them,” Eve told them. 

“But he must marry someone,” Edith said. 

“Edith, what are you thinking?” Mary asked her. 

“You know, I don't dislike him as much as you do,” She answered. 

“Perhaps you don't dislike him at all.” 

“Perhaps I don't.”

“Well, it's nothing to me. I have bigger fish to fry,” Mary told them. 

“What fish?” Sybil asked. 

“Are we talking about E.N.?” Edith asked. 

“How do you know that? Have you been poking around in my things?” Mary asked her. 

“Of course not,” Edith replied, but Eve knew she was lying. 

“Come on, who is he?” Sybil asked, “It's not fair if you both know. Is it, Eve?”

“Depends,” Eve replied. 

“You won't be any the wiser, but his name is Evelyn Napier,” Mary answered. 

“The Honourable Evelyn Napier, son, and heir to Viscount Branksome,” Edith told Sybil and Eve.

“Who wants an old sea monster when they can have Perseus?” Mary joked. They all chuckle as they left Downton and left to go to the hospital. 

When they arrived, including the staff, it seemed life everyone in town was there in the room. 

They all rise when Dr. Clarkson enters with Violet and Isobel, then sit when the ladies do.

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to this happy event: the investiture of our first chairwoman, Mrs. Reginald Crawley, who has graciously agreed to share the duties of our beloved president, the Dowager Countess of Grantham,” Dr. Clarkson annouced. Violet is clearly not pleased by the power play, “Our little hospital must surely grow and thrive with two such doughty champions united as they are by the strongest ties of all, family and friendship.”

Everyone gives applause at Dr. Clarkson’s announcement. While Violet and Isobel sense the heavy irony.

  
  



	3. Chapter three

After working at the hospital, Eve returned to Downton and went through the servant's entrance, as she has done before. When she walked by the servent's hall, she saw just about everyone gathered around the table looking at a typewriter, but Eve knew that it wasn't her typewriter. 

‘How does it work?” Daisy asked. 

“It's easy. You just press the letters and they print on the paper,” William presses a couple of keys to demonstrate.

Eve walks into the hall and asks, “Where did you get a typewriter?”

Everyone stiffens up and before anyone could answer, Miss O'Brien shows Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes into the room.

“Excuse me, Milady,” Mr. Carson said to Eve before saying to everyone, “Get back, please.”

“They were trying to hide it, so I knew it was wrong,” Miss O’Brien said. 

“Where's Gwen now?” Mr. Carson asked. 

“Doing the dining room with Anna. They'll be finished soon,” Thomas replied. 

“Then I'll wait.” 

“With all due respect, Mr. Carson, Gwen is under my jurisdiction,” Mrs. Huges told him. 

“Indeed she is, Mrs. Hughes, and I have no intention of usurping your authority. I merely want to get to the bottom of it,” Mr. Carson told her. 

“I don’t see what all the fuss is about. It’s just a typewriter, not the hope diamond,” Eve said. 

“Why shouldn't Gwen have a typewriter if she wants one?” William questioned. 

“Mind your own business,” Thomas said just as Gwen and Anna enter.

“What's that doing here?” Gwen asked. 

“Ah, Gwen. Come in,” Mrs. Huges said. 

“Why is that down here? Who's been in my room? They had no right!” Gwen shouted. 

“See here! In the first place, none of the rooms in this house belong to you. And in the second, I am in charge of your welfare and that gives me every right,” Mrs. Huges told Gwen.

“This is you isn't it?” Anna questioned Miss O’Brien. 

“All we want is to know what Gwen wants with a typewriter and why she feels the need to keep it secret,” Mr. Carson said. 

“She wants to keep it private, not secret,” Anna corrected, “There's a difference.”

“Amen,” Mr. Bates and Eve agreed. 

“I've done nothing to be ashamed of. I've bought a typewriter and I've taken a postal course in shorthand. I'm not aware that either of these actions is illegal,” Gwen told them. 

“Will you tell us why, preferably without any more cheek?” Mrs. Huges asked. 

Gwen hesitates, “Because I want to leave service. I want to be a secretary.”

Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes exchange a shocked look.

“You want to leave service?” Mrs. Huges asked. 

“What's wrong with being in service?” Miss O’Brien asked. 

“Nothing's wrong with it, and there's nothing wrong with mending roads neither, but it's not what I want to do,” Gwen told them. 

“I should remind you that there are plenty of young girls who will be glad of a position in this house,” Mr. Carson told her. 

“And when I hand in my notice, I shall be happy to think one of them will be taking my place,” Gwen said. 

“What makes you think we'll wait till then?” 

“Are you hiring and sacking now, Miss O'Brien?” Anna questioned, “I thought that lay with Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes.” 

“Enough of this,” Mr. Carson said and everyone became quiet, “I'm going to ring the dressing gong and we'll have no more talk of this tonight.” 

“Can I have my machine back now?” Gwen asked. 

“Very well. But I wish I was sure you know what you're doing,” He said before he and everyone else left the room. 

Mrs. Patmore came into the room, “Daisy! What's happened to you? I said you could go for a drink of water, not a trip up the Nile.”

After the typewriter debacle, Eve went up to her room changed into her regular clothes before she and Cassandra went to the music room. Ever since she first arrived at Downton, the music room had always been one of her favorite rooms in the house because music is a universal language. Eve played the violin for almost 3 hours while Cassandra listened, but it felt whenever she did her hobbies that time flew by in the blink of an eye. 

  
  


It was now the evening, in Mary’s room Anna laces Mary into her corset while Edith sits at the vanity and Eve on Mary’s bed. 

“Which churches will you show him?” Anna asked Edith. 

“I can't decide. Kirby, possibly, or perhaps Easingwold,” She replied. 

“You don't think you're being a bit obvious?” Mary questioned. 

“Coming from you, that's rich,” Edith said. 

Cora enters the room with a smile, “There was a letter from Mr. Napier in the evening post.” 

“Mm. Did he accept?” Mary asked as Anna helped put his dress on. 

“Not yet,” She replied. 

“Perhaps he thought it was too obvious,” Edith commented. 

“Apparently he's bringing a friend with him, an attaché at the Turkish embassy. A Mr…,” Cora pulls out the letter to read the name, “Kemal Pamuk. He's a son of one of the sultan's ministers and he's here for the Albanian talks.”

“What's that?” Mary asked. 

“To create an independent Albania. Even Eve knows about it. Don't you read the papers?” Edith asked. 

“I'm too busy living a life,” Mary said a little bit rude. 

“Since Turkey's signature is vital, Mr. Napier's been given the job of keeping him happy until the conference begins and he's eager to try an English hunt. I shall invite this Mr. Pamuk to stay here as well. Who knows? A little hospitality in an English house may make all the difference to the outcome. And Mary, you and Eve will ride out with him.”

“Of course, Aunt Cora,” Eve said. 

“Oh, Mama, must I? My boots are at the menders and I haven't ridden for weeks,” Mary said trying to get out of it. 

“Anna, please see that Lady Mary is fully equipped to go hunting,” Cora said. 

“Yes, Your Ladyship,” Anna replied. 

Eve could tell that Mary isn't pleased.

The rest of the evening went as expected. Eve didn’t bother going to the drawing-room after dinner and turned in early. While Cassandra laid on Eve’s bed, Eve sat at her desk with her typewriter continuing her story.

Two days later, Mary, Eve, Lynch, and a few others are on their horses with the dogs around them, while Mr. Carson stands at the door, in front of Downton. William, holding a tray of drinks, and Thomas, holding a tray of food, come outside and Mr. Carson directs where they should bring the drinks and food. Lord and Lady Grantham greet the hunting party while the footmen serve those who are hunting. The dogs beg for food from Thomas.

“Can you see them, milady?” Lynch asked Mary. 

“Not yet,” She replied. 

Eve then spots Evelyn Napier approaching on his horse, “Here he is, Mary.”

“I was beginning to give up on you. We're moving off,” Mary said to Mr. Napier as he takes off his hat to Mary.

“We were fools not to accept your mother's invitation and send the horses down early. As it is, my groom only got here an hour or two ago and my mount's as jump as a deb at her first ball,” He explained. 

“What about Mr. Pamuk? I gather if he takes a tumble, you will be endangering world peace,” Mary joked. 

“Don't worry about Kemal. He knows what he's doing on a horse.”

“Where is Mr. Pamuk?” Eve asked. 

“Fussing. He's rather a dandy,” Mr. Napier replied.

“Well, I can see him now. A funny little foreigner with a wide, toothy grin and hair reeking with pomade,” Mary said quite snobbishly. 

“I wouldn't quite say that. Here he is now.”

Mary turns with a snobbish smile, but her jaw drops as he rides up.

“Lady Mary Crawley and The Honourable Miss Eve De La Cruz, I presume?” Pamuk takes off his hat to them.

“You presume right,” Mary said. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Pamuk,” Eve greeted. 

“The pleasure is all mine, Miss Eve" He takes her hand and kisses it, "Sorry to be so disheveled. We've been on a train since dawn and we had to change in a shed,” Pamuk apologized. 

“You don't look disheveled to me,” Someone blows the hunting horn and Mary says, “Lynch, you don't have to stay with us.”

“But His Lordship asked me to,” Lynch told her. 

“It's a waste of your day. Help Mr. Napier's man get their things back to the house.”

“His Lordship said--” 

“Don't worry, I'll look after them,” Mr. Naiper interrupted Lynch. 

“We'll make it our business to keep them from harm, I promise,” Pamuk told him. 

The hunting party rides off, leaving Lynch behind. As they ride through the woods, Eve rides off to the side and jumps over the fence riding through the mud. Eve looks behind her and sees Mr. Pamuk stopping off to the side where she was and Mary joining him. Eve looks ahead and carries on with her riding. 

After some time, Eve slows her horse down to a walk and distances herself from the group but kept herself within earshot. She saw from the corner of her eye that Mr. Pamuk was approaching her.

“Why have you strayed away from the party? Do you not wish to hunt, Miss Eve?” He asked. 

“I don’t hunt. I merely joined the party because Perseus enjoys running with other horses makes him think he’s a wild stallion,” Eve answered. 

“Forgive me, but you don’t seem to belong here. I mean, you act completely different than anyone of the English upper-class."

"It's perfectly fine, Mr. Pamuk. I was born in America. My mother was Lord Grantham's younger sister, Elizabeth. And my father, Javier De La Cruz, was a third-generation American, whose family came from Mexico. I lived in America in St. Mary's, a church in New York, that acted as a home to many people who couldn't afford to live anywhere and an orphanage. The nuns and priests there helped people find homes to live in and work. Everyone there worked at the church, including my father. My mother had studied nursing at the London School of Medicine for Women and was in New York, against my grandfather's wishes, working as a nurse at St. Mary's."

"I take it that is how your parents meet," Mr. Pamuk said. 

“Indeed. My parents fell in love the moment they meet. They continued to court for sometime before my father proposed to my mother. My mother converted to Catholicism and married my father, against her family's wishes and stayed in America. When I was young, my mother grew ill and passed, and my father passed not long after. Mother superior said that my father died of a broken heart, he was in perfect health and there could be no other explanation. Not long after their deaths, I was brought here to Downton to be raised by my Aunt and Uncle."

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Miss Eve. I imagine being brought to a foreign land at such a young age and then live in a completely different way can be quite a shock," Mr. Pamuk said. 

"It was, but as time went on I adjusted to the English way of life, and I've managed to keep some American qualities," Eve told him. 

"Such as?"

"Such as my stubbornness and not giving up without a fight," She replied with a smile. 

"Those qualities sound perfect for you, Miss Eve."

"Thank you, Mr. Pamuk. Now, let's go get caught up with the rest of the group," Eve then gave Perseus a little nudged and he galloped to join the hunting party. Mr. Pamuk and his horse followed them. When the hunt had finished, everyone returned to Downton. 

Mary, Mr. Napier, Eve, and Mr. Pamuk dismounted their horses and walked into the house in good spirits. A moment later, Robert and Cora walk into the room. 

“Home is the hunter home from the hill,” Robert sees the mud on Pamuk and Mary's ruffled hair, “Heavens, you have been in the wars.”

“Papa, this is Mr. Pamuk. My father, Lord Grantham,” Mary made introductions. 

“How do you do, my lord?” Mr. Pamuk and Robert shake hands. 

“Did you have a good day?” Robert asked Mr. Pamuk. 

“Couldn't have been better.”

Mr. Carson and Thomas approach them, “This is Thomas, sir. He'll be looking after you,” Mr. Carson said to Mr. Pamuk. Thomas and Mr. Napier’s man begin to remove the muddy riding clothes while Anna and Gwen did the same to Mary and Eve. 

“You remember Mr. Napier,” Mary said to her Mother. 

“Of course. How are you?” Cora asked. 

“So kind of you to have us, Lady Grantham,” He replied. 

“And this is Mr. Pamuk.” 

“How do you do?” 

“My lady,” Mr. Pamuk bows to kiss Cora's hand.

“Well, what would you like?” Robert asked them. 

“Just baths. We're worn out,” Mary replied. 

“Erm, your cases are upstairs, sir, if you'd like to follow me,” Thomas told Mr. Pamuk. 

“Yes,” He said and followed Thomas to his room. 

“Well, I hope Mary hasn't left you too exhausted,” Robert said to Mr. Napier. 

“No, not a bit of it.”

“I’m going to go up to my room, Aunt Cora,” Eve informed her aunt. 

“Of course, dear.”

Eve went to her room and changed before going to down to play the violin and the piano in the music room as Cassandra listens to her. 

In the dining room, as everyone was eating, the subject of Gwen wanting to leave service to be a secretary was brought up. 

“I don't understand. Why--why would she want to be a secretary?” Grandmama Violet asked. 

“She wants a different life,” Matthew replied simply. 

“But why? I should far prefer to be a maid in a large and pleasant house than work from dawn till dusk in a cramped and gloomy office. Don't you agree, Carson?” Violet asked. 

“I do, my lady,” He answered. 

“Why are we talking about this? What does it matter?” Mary questioned. 

“It matters that the people that live and work here are content,” Cora told her. 

“Of course. We should be helping Gwen if that's what she wants,” Sybil said. 

“Sybil’s right. If someone wants to follow their dreams then we should support them,” Eve said. 

“I agree. Surely we must all encourage those less fortunate to improve their lot where they can,” Isobel furthered. 

“Not if it isn't in their best interests,” Violet rebutted. 

“Isn't the maid a better judge of that than we are?” 

“What do you say, Mr. Pamuk?” Mary asked, “Should our housemaid be kept enslaved or forced out into the world?” 

“Why are you English so curious about other people's lives? If she wishes to leave, and the law permits it, then let her go,” Mr. Pamuk said. 

“But perhaps the law should not permit it, for the common good,” Violet disproved. 

“So, you hanker for the days of serfdom?” Isobel asked. 

“I hanker for a simpler world. Is that a crime?”

“I do dream of a simpler world, as long as we can keep our trains and our dentistry,” Mr. Pamuk joked. There were laughs around the table. Everyone then broke off into their own little conversations. Eve noticed Matthew watching Mary and Pamuk intently as they smile and chuckle at the other end of the table. 

“Lady Mary rode very well today,” Mr. Napier congratulated. 

“Why did you send Lynch back?” Robert asked Mary. 

“Eve and I had our champions to left and right. It was enough,” She replied. Sharing a smile with Mr. Pamuk. 

“Did you enjoy the hunt today, Mr. Napier? Mary said you had a tremendous run.” 

“It was like something out of a trollop novel,” Mr. Napier replied making Robert chuckle. 

“What about you, Mr. Pamuk? Was your day successful?” Cora asked. 

“Oh, yes, Lady Grantham. I can hardly remember a better one,” He replied. 

Later in the drawing-room, Eve saw that Mary was talking to Mr. Napier, Mr. Pamuk, and Matthew. There was no doubt that Mary didn’t have any shortage of suitors. A few minutes passed before Eve informed her Aunt and Uncle that she was going to bed early. As she changed into her nightgown, Cassandra jumped on the foot of the bed and laid down. Eve got under the covers of her bed and said goodnight to Cassandra before falling asleep. 

It was late in the night, both Eve and Cassandra were fast asleep. The door to her room opens and Cassandra perks her head up. Eve then feels a hand covering her mouth and her eyes shot open to see her cousin Mary and Anna. 

"Don't scream," Mary said. Eve nodded and Mary removed her hand from Eve's mouth.

"Mary? Anna? What are you doing here?" Eve asked.

"Something horrible has happened,” Mary answered with tears down her face. 

“What happened?”

“Just come with me and you’ll see,” Mary told her. Eve got out of bed and told Cassandra to stay before following her cousin to her room. When they entered Mary’s room, Eve saw Mr. Pamuk dead in Mary’s bed. 

“How?” Eve asked her cousin. 

“I don’t know,” Mary answered,” One minute he was fine and then the next he’s dead. I know that you must think the lowest of me, but please help.”

“Mary I don’t think the lowest of you. You’ve done nothing wrong,” Eve looked back at Mr. Pamuk, “We need to get him out of here.”

“That’s why I woke you and Anna up. He weighs a ton and I could hardly shift him,” Mary said. 

“Moving a body by a certain number of people depends on how much the body weighs and I fear we might need one more to take another limb if we’re to get Mr. Pamuk back in his bed before anyone wakes up,” Eve told her. 

“What about Bates?” Mary suggested. 

Anna shakes her head, “He couldn't lift him. William can't keep a secret, and Thomas wouldn't try to.” 

“We've got to do something!” 

“Then who else has as much to lose as you if it ever gets out?”

“Not Papa. Please don't say Papa, I couldn't bear the way he'd look at me.”

“No, not his Lordship,” Anna told Mary. 

Cora looks at the body and Mary in disbelief and shock. The four women stood in silence in the room with the body of Mr. Pamuk. 

“What happened?” Cora asked in whisper to Mary. 

“I don't know. A heart attack, I suppose, or a stroke or...he was alive and suddenly he cried out and then he was dead!” 

“But...why was he here at all? Did he force himself on you?” She asked. Mary hesitates, then shakes her head, Well…, “Cora tries to cope with that shock, “We can talk about that later. Now, we must decide what to do for the best.” 

“There's only one thing we can do,” Anna told her.

“I couldn't. It's not possible,” Cora replied in shock. 

“If you don't, we will figure in a scandal of such magnitude it will never be forgotten until long after we're both dead. I'll be ruined, Mama! Ruined and notorious, a laughingstock, a social pariah. Is that what you want for your eldest daughter? Is it what you want for the family?” Mary asked her mother as tears run down her face. 

“We must cover him up.” 

They did so. Eve and Mary took the feet while Cora and Anna put his arms around their shoulders to hold him up. They then carried him out of Mary’s bed and through the halls of Downton to the back to his room. As the sun rises, they knew that time was of the essence. 

“Hurry, the servants will be up soon,” Cora said in a whisper. 

“We've got time,” Anna told her. 

They shift positions as they reach the guest bedroom door. Eve drops Pamuk's feet. But none of them knew that Daisy had seen Eve from the corridor as they carry the body into the room.

The women situate Pamuk under his bed covers and Cora takes the sheet they carried him in. Mary tries to close his eyes, but they keep popping open.

“I can't make his eyes stay shut,” Mary said weeping. 

“Leave that and come away,” Cora told her. Anna turns the light out.

“He was so beautiful.” 

“Her Ladyship's right. We must get back to our rooms,” Anna said. Mary, Eve, and Anna walk to Cora at the door.

“I feel now that I can never forgive what you have put me through this night. I hope in time I will come to be more merciful, but I doubt it,” Cora explained. 

“You won't tell Papa?” Mary asked. 

“Since it would probably kill him, and certainly ruin his life, I will not. But I keep this secret for his sake, not for yours.” 

“Yes, Mama,” Mary looks down in acceptance and shame. 

Cora hands the bed sheet to Anna and says, “Anna, I will not insult you by asking that you also conceal Lady Mary's shame. Eve, I want to thank you and Anna for what you’ve done by helping. Let us go” 

They exit and Anna blows out the candle before she closes the door. The women then returned back to their beds. When Eve returned to her room, she didn’t go back to bed, but instead took out her typewriter and continued her story. 

After Eve had finished writing her story, she got dressed and was putting her hair up when there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in,” She said. 

The door opened and it was Sybil with a newspaper in hand, “Good morning, Eve.”

“Good morning, Sybil.”

“Did you hear what happened?”

Eve knew what Sybil meant but instead lied,” No. What?”

“It’s about Mr. Pamuk. It seems that he died sometime last night,” Sybil replied. 

“Died? But he looked as if he was in good health,” Eve said in shock.”

“I know it is absolutely terrible. I only hope that it wasn’t painful,” Sybil told her before changing subjects, “Do you remember when you told me about Gwen wanting to be a secretary?” Eve nodded, “Well, I found an advert in the paper and I was wondering if you’d like to come down with me to tell Gwen?”

“I’d love too,” Eve said. She, Cassandra, and Sybil left her room and went downstairs to the servant’s hall. They were at the corner of the hall when they saw Gwen about to go up the stairs. 

“Gwen, are you busy?” Sybil asked. 

“Your Ladyships?” Gwen said in a confused voice. 

Sybil and Eve step back into the servants' hall and Gwen joins them.

“I saw this, “Sybil shows Gwen the newspaper, “It came out yesterday, look. It's for a secretary at a new firm in Thirsk. See?” 

“But...I don't understand. How did you know?” 

“That you want to leave? Eve told me,” Sybil replied. 

“And you don't mind?” Gwen asked them. 

“Why should I? I think it's terrific that people make their own lives, especially women. Write to them today and name me and Eve as your reference. I can give it without ever specifying precisely what your work here has been,” Sybil told her. 

“I know that you’ll do fantastic, Gwen,” Eve told her before she and Sybil turn to leave.

“Miladies...thank you,” Gwen said to them. Sybil and Eve nod with smiles and leave. 

It was a bit later that day, the women were in the drawing-room. Eve could tell that Mary was entranced by her thoughts and didn’t need to guess what those thoughts were about. 

Mr. Carson enters and introduces Grandmama Violet, “The Dowager Countess.” 

“Oh, my dears, is it really true?” Violet asked, “I--I can't believe it. Last night he looked so well. Of course, it would happen to a foreigner. It's typical.”

Eve found what her Grandmother had said rude and hurtful. Eve was a foreigner, but what had made her the expection was because of her mother’s english blood, according to her grandmother. 

“Don't be ridiculous,” Mary told Violet. 

“I'm not being ridiculous. No Englishman would dream of dying in someone else's house. Especially, someone, they didn't even know,” Violet tried to reason we her granddaugther. 

“Oh, Granny, even the English aren't in control of everything,” Sybil told her. 

“Well, I hope we're in control of something if only ourselves.” 

“But we're not! Don't you see that? We're not in control of anything at all!” Mary snapped at violet and leaves quickly.

“Edith, go and tell Mary to come back at once and apologize to her grandmother,” Cora told Edith. 

“No, leave her alone. She's had a shock, we all have. Just let her rest,” Violet said just as Mr. Carson opens the door and William carries in the tea, “Oh, just the ticket. Nanny always said, "Sweet tea is the thing for frayed nerves." Though why it has to be sweet, I couldn't tell you. 

A little later that morning, Mrs. Huges and Eve were walking as they discussed about Mrs. Huges seeing that something was wrong with Mr. Bates and that he was most likely in some sort of pain. They were walking toward the corridor when Robert stepped out of his dressing room. 

“Good morning, Mrs. Hughes. Good morning, Eve,” He greeted them. 

“Good morning, milord,” Mrs. Huges greeted. 

“Good morning, Uncle Robert,” Eve greeted. 

“I wonder if you…,” Robert looks back at his room before further explaining. 

The enter the dressing room and see Mr. Bates leaning on the bed frame, doubled over in pain. Mr. Bates sees them and straightens.

“Now, will you kindly explain what in heaven is going on?” Mrs. Huges asked. 

“I'm perfectly well, Mrs. Hughes. A bit stiff, that's all,” Mr. Bates said before he begins to limp towards the door, but Eve closes it.

“Mr. Bates I am a nurse and a member of this household I am requesting that tell us what is wrong and we will try to help you. And we’re not leaving until you tell us,” Eve told him. 

Mr. Bates sits in a chair and both Mrs. Hughes and Eve turn to him expectantly.

“I hope you have a strong stomach, “Mr. Bates pulls up his pant leg, revealing severe bruising, bleeding, and swelling caused by the limp corrector. Mrs. Hughes grimaces.

“Oh, my God,” Mrs. Hughes puts a hand to her mouth in horror.

“A limp corrector? Mr. Bates, do you know of the damage done by these metal contraptions?! I have seen serious infections that have almost cost a person their leg,” Eve told him, “Now, what I want you to do it remove that thing while I’ll get something to disinfect the wounds. Then we’ll get rid of that thing for good.”

Mrs. Hughes and Eve precede Mr. Bates down the dock to the lake. Mrs. Hughes uncovers the limp corrector she's carrying and hands it to Bates.

“Well, here goes,” Mr. Bates said. 

“Do you not think we ought to say a few words?” Mrs. Huges asked.

“What? Good riddance?” 

“That. And your promise,” She said to him. 

“Very well. I promise I will never again try to cure myself. I will spend my life happily as the butt of other's jokes, and I will never mind them,” Mr. Bates said. 

“We all carry scars, Mr. Bates, inside or out. You're no different to the rest of us,” Mrs. Huges told him. 

“It’s true, Mr. Bates,” Eve said before rolling up the sleeve of her left arm up to her elbow showing a scar,” I got this scar when I was a little girl. I let this scar be a reminder that I survived. Our injuries and scars are apart of who we are and show that we have survived most things that other haven’t. Remember that, Mr. Bates.” 

“I will try to. That I do promise,” Mr. Bates told the two women. 

Mrs. Hughes and Eve nod. Mr. Bates throws the "limp corrector" into the lake.

“Good riddance!” Mrs. Huges shouted. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter four

**May 1913**

It was during the day when Eve had decided to get Mary out of the house and down to the village. When they arrived, Mary and Eve saw that the fair was being set up. They stopped and watched it being set up when Anna walked over to them. 

“Good day, miladies,” Anna greeted them before asking, “Is Her Ladyship all right? Has she recovered from...?” 

“If you think she'll ever recover from carrying the body of Mr. Pamuk from one side of the house to the other, then you don't know her at all,” Mary replied as she, Anna, and Eve turn and walk away. 

“Well, I didn't mean recover, exactly, just...get past it,” Anna reworded her questioned. 

“She won't do that either. When she dies, they'll cut her open and find it engraved on her heart,” She told Anna. 

“What about you? What about your heart?” Anna asked. 

“Haven't you heard? I don't have a heart. Everyone knows that,” Mary said. 

“Not me, milady.”

“Nor I,” Eve said, “Everyone has a heart, Mary. It just takes time for people to find it.” 

A bit later that day, Eve was in the kitchen helping Mrs. Patmore before joining her cousins and aunt. Anna walks into the kitchen wiping her nose with a handkerchief. 

“You've got a cold, I want you out of here,” Mrs. Patmore told her. 

Mrs. Hughes walks into the kitchen, “Anna, there you are. You know I'm out tonight because I don't want to come home to any surprises.” 

“That'll be the day,” Mrs. Patmore laughed. 

“We thought we might go to the fair later,” Anna said to Mrs. Huges before turning to Daisy, “You'd like that, wouldn't you, Daisy? 

“You ought to go,” Mrs. Patmore told Daisy, “She's been that down in the mouth since the death of poor Mr. Pamuk.” 

“Don't say that,” Daisy told Mrs. Patmore. 

“She has.” 

“We could all walk down together after the service dinner if that's okay,” Anna said before she sneezes.

“You won't be walking anywhere. She's got minutes to live by the sound of it,” Mrs. Patmore said. 

“Go to bed at once,” Mrs. Huges said to Anna. 

“Yes, Mrs. Hughes,” Anna replied. 

“I’ll stop by and check on you later, Anna,” Eve said before Anna left the kitchen. 

“Right, if there's anything you want to ask me, it'll need to be before I go.”

“What would I want to ask you?” Mrs. Patmore asked Mrs. Huges, “I'm preparing a meal for Lord and Lady Grantham and the girls. No one is visiting. No one is staying.” 

“Well…that's settled, then,” Mrs. Huges said before leaving the kitchen and went on with her tasks. 

  
  


It was a bit later that day in the village when Sybil, Edith, and Cora walk towards the car where Branson is waiting.

“Why are Sybil and Eve having a new dress and not me?” Edith asked. 

“Because it's their turn,” Cora told her. 

“Can it be our choice this time?” Sybil asked. 

“Please, Aunt Cora,” Eve insisted. 

“Of course, darling. As long as you choose what I choose,” Cora replied before informing Tom Branson, the new Chauffer, as they reached the car “Branson, you'll be taking Lady Sybil and Eve to Ripon tomorrow. They’ll be leaving after luncheon.” 

“Certainly, Your Ladyship.” 

“Poor old Madame Swann. I don't know why we bother with fittings. She always makes the same frock,” Sybil complained as they climbed into the car. 

“She’s right,” Eve agreed with Sybil. 

“What do you want her to make?” Edith asked. 

“Something new and exciting. 

“Heavens, look at the time. Not a minute to change. And Granny's invited herself for dinner,” Cora told them. 

“Then she can jolly well wait,” Sybil said. 

“So, women's rights begin at home, I see. Well, I'm all for that,” Cora said. The ladies chuckle and Branson drives off.

When dinner ended, Violet argued against Sybil’s wish of going to school as they walked out of the dining room to the drawing-room. 

“Sybil, Sybil, darling, why would you want to go to real school?” Violet questioned, “You're not a doctor's daughter.”

“But nobody learns anything from a governess apart from French and how to curtsy,” Sybil replied. 

“Well, what else do you need?” 

“Well, there's—” Sybil began before she was interrupted by her grandmama. 

“Are you thinking of a career in banking?” 

“No, but it is a noble profession,” Sybil argued. 

“Things are different in America,” Cora told Violet. 

“I know. They live in wigwams,” VIolet insulted. 

“And when they come out of them, they go to school.”

“If Sybil wishes to go to school then she should,” Eve told Violet as they entered the drawing-room and sat down, “Having an education means that there are countless opposites.”

They continued to argue, Violet is the only one against, Sybil wanting to go to school and didn’t notice Mary coming into the room. A while later, Mr. Carson comes into the drawing-room. 

“Would you like me to ask Branson to bring the car around, my lady?” He asked Grandmama Violet. 

“Where's Robert?” She asked, “He can't have been drinking port since we left, he'd be under the table by now.” 

“His Lordship's in the library,” Mr. Carson informed her. 

“All alone? Oh, how sad.” 

“No, he's--” Mr. Carson began before being interrupted by Mary. 

“We can say goodbye to Papa for you, Granny.” 

Violet looked from Mr. Carson to Mary and back again before asking, “He's what?” 

“He's with Mr. Crawley, my lady.”

Violet then got up and walked to the door the joined the drawing-room to the library. Mary tried to persuade her to leave it alone and sit back down, but it was pointless. Violet walked into the room and Mary followed shortly after. 

After leaving the drawing-room, Eve went down to the kitchen to grab something for Cassandra and saw Mr. Bates preparing a small meal. 

"Good evening, Mr. Bates," She greeted. 

"Good evening, Miss Eve."

"What are you doing? If you don't mind me asking."

"It's quite alright, Miss Eve. I thought that since Anna is sick in bed, I could bring her up some dinner," Mr. Bates replied. 

"If you want I could help, I used to help cook in the kitchen in St. Mary's when I was a little girl," Eve told him," Now, it was merely prep work, but as time went on my skills in the kitchen improved and I am now able to prepare delicious meals." 

"I would be grateful if you help me, Miss Eve." 

Eve helped Mr. Bates make dinner for Anna. Eve got some flowers from the garden and put them in a vase before Mr. Bates took the tray up to Anna in the Servent’s corridors. Eve smiled as she saw him disappear and knew that something between him and Anna was growing. Eve then went into the pantry and got a snack for Cassandra before going up to her room. 

Eve was in her room, getting her nurse uniform on because after she and Sybil go to see Madame Swann about their frock Eve will have her shift at the hospital when there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in," She said. 

The door opened, Sybil and Gwen came into the room with smiles on their faces. 

"Eve, Gwen has gotten a letter from one of the advertisements she answered, and they want to meet her," Sybil said. 

"That's fantastic. Congratulations, Gwen."

"Thank you, Miss. We just have one problem," Gwen said. 

"What is the problem?" Eve asked. 

"Gwen can't take the day off, so I thought that she could pretend to be ill while we all go to the interview," Sybil replied, "We just need you to make a diagnosis."

"That sounds perfect. Now, Gwen, for this to work I need you to show symptoms of being ill. The symptoms Anna has been having are sneezing and coughing. Then we're all set for your interview," Eve said. 

  
  


It was a bit later that day when Tom Branson was driving Sybil and Eve to Ripon for their frocks. Their journey started with silence, while Sybil was glancing in her purse, Eve looked at the scenery around them. 

“Will you have your own way, do you think? With the frock?” Branson asked them and the two looked at him, “Only, I couldn't help overhearing yesterday,” He explained and addressed Sybil, “ and from what Her Ladyship said, it sounded as if you support women's rights.” 

“I suppose I do. We both do, ” Sybil replied. 

“Because I'm quite political. In fact, I brought some pamphlets that I thought might interest you about the vote,” Tom hands Sybil some pamphlets while keeping his eyes on the road. 

“Thank you. But please don't mention this to my father, or my grandmother. One whiff of reform and she hears the rattle of the guillotine,” Sybil warned him.

“I agree. You should have seen she reaction when she learned that I was going to be a nurse,” Eve told Branson. 

“It seems rather unlikely, a revolutionary chauffeur,” Sybil said. 

“Maybe. But I'm a socialist, not a revolutionary,” Branson corrected Sybil before adding, “And I won't always be a chauffeur.

After the meeting in Ripon, Branson dropped Eve off at the hospital. A short while later, Eve was in Dr. Clarkson’s office with him and her Grandmama Violet when Isobel and Mr. Molesley walked in. 

“Mrs. Crawley, how nice,” Dr. Clarkson greeted. 

“If you're busy, we can come back later,” Isobel said. 

“Molesley? What are you doing here? Are y—are you ill?” Violet questioned. 

“Poor Mr. Molesley. Er, how's it going?” Dr. Clarkson asked. 

“The solution doesn't seem to make it any better,” Isobel told him. 

“My imagination's running riot,” Violet said. 

Mr. Molesley shows her his hand, “I've got erysipelas, Your Ladyship.” 

“Oh. Oh, I am sorry.” 

“Mrs. Crawley tells me she's recommended nitrate of silver and tincture of steel,” Dr. Clarkson told her. 

“Why? Is she making a suit of armor?” Violet questioned. 

“But, er, I take it there's been no improvement.”

Mr. Molesley walks up to Dr. Clarkson’s desk and shows him both of his hands, “Not really.” 

“And you're sure it's erysipelas?” She asked Dr. Clarkson as she examines Mr. Molesley’s hand. 

“That is...Mrs. Crawley's diagnosis,” He informed her. 

“What it is to have medical knowledge,” She said to Isobel. 

“It has its uses,” Isobel told her. 

“Mm. I see your father has been making changes at home,” Violet said. 

“He has, milady,” Mr. Molesley replied, “He's got no use for the herb garden now me mother's gone, so he's turned it to grass.”

“And you've been helping him?” She asked. 

“I have.” 

Violet chuckles, “Grubbing out the old rue hedge?”

“How did you know that?” Mr. Molesley asked. 

  
“Because this is not erysipelas. This is a rue allergy. If Molesley wears gardening gloves, it'll be gone in a week. Please, don't think we're ungrateful for your enthusiasm, Mrs. Crawley, but there comes a time when things are best left to the professionals,” Violet explained while being subtly rude to Isobel. 

“But I—” Isobel tried to speak but was interrupted by Violet. 

“And now I really—I really must go. Good day,” Violet stand from the chair and walks to the door. 

Mr. Molesley goes over to the door and opens it for Violet, “Thank you, Your Ladyship.” 

Violet chuckles as she leaves Dr. Clarkson’s office. 

“Excuse me for a moment,” Eve said before she left the room and rushed to her Grandmother, “Grandmama, I know that you only know that Mr. Molesley has a rue allergy is because you have contracted it yourself on many occasions.”

“True, but Mrs. Crawley needs to know that she isn't in charge of the hospital,” Violet told Eve. 

“And you are?”

Violet was taken back by her granddaughter’s words and before she could say anything Eve spoke again, “You do not hold a medical degree, Grandmama. Mrs. Crawley does and the same can be said for Dr. Clarkson and myself. Now, if you will excuse me I must return to the Children’s ward and read to them.” 

Eve left her Grandmother speechless as she walked away, but Eve’s heart was pounding a little and could only amuse what she was feeling was similar to what her mother was feeling when she decided to defy the head of the Crawley family: fear and courage.

That evening in Edith’s room, Edith sat in front of her vanity while Anna puts a necklace around her neck. Sybil stood next to them while Eve sat on Edith’s bed petting Cassandra. 

“Golly, my corset's tight. Anna, when you've done that, would you be an angel and loosen it a bit?” Sybil requested. 

“Mmm,” Anna hummed a yes.” 

“The start of the slippery slope,” Edith commented. 

“I'm not putting on weight,” Sybil argued. 

“It didn't shrink in the drawer,” She pointed out. 

“Edith, please stop,” Eve said. 

Mary enters the room and asks, “Are you coming down?” 

“I don't know why we bother with corsets. Men don't wear them and they look perfectly normal in their clothes,” Sybil said. 

“Not all of them,” Mary spoke. 

“She's just showing off. She'll be on about the vote in a minute,” Edith told Mary. 

“If you mean, do I think women should have the vote, of course, I do and so does Eve,” Sybil defended. 

“I hope you won't chain yourself to the railings and end up being force-fed semolina.” 

“What do you think, Anna?” Mary asked. 

“I think those women are very brave,” Anna replied. 

“Hear, hear,” Sybil expressed her agreement. 

“Amen,” Eve agreed. 

After dinner, everyone sat in the drawing room drinking tea.

“How did you get on with your dressmaker? Find anything?” Robert asked Eve and Sybil. 

“We did. And she says she can have it done by Friday,” Sybil informed. 

“I'm sorry I couldn't come, but I didn't want to put Matthew off,” He explained. 

“Were you pleased with the cottages?” Edith asked her father. 

“I think they're making a very good job of them. You must all go and see.” 

“You will restore a few every year from now on?” Cora asked. 

“It was Matthew's idea. Old Cripps was rather reluctant, but I'm pleased we went forward,” He continued. 

“I suppose it's worth it,” Edith said. 

“Of course it is, because of the people who will live in them,” Sybil spoke up. 

“Agreed, everyone deserves a home,” Eve said. 

“You'll be glad to hear that Matthew's conscience is much more energetic than mine,” Robert told them. 

Lady Mary stood up and announced, “If you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. I've rather a headache.” 

“Of course. Should I bring you something for it?” Cora questioned. 

“No, I'll be perfectly fine if I can just lie down,” Mary replied as she left the room. 

“Mary…” Cora muttered before going after Mary.

Eve knew that the cause for Mary’s departure was her Uncle talking about Matthew. She could see Mary’s spirit dampen with every word he spoke of Matthew and could only hope that Mary would not let it bother her anymore and to rise above. 

  
  


The next day in Sybil’s room, Eve and Sybil, with Gwen, with the boxes that contained their new frocks. 

“Is there anything more thrilling than a new frock?” Sybil said excitedly as she and Eve opened the boxes. 

“I suppose not, milady,” Gwen replied. Sybil and Eve could tell that their was sadness in her voice. 

Sybil goes to her wardrobe, “You shall have one, too.”

“Sybil and I thought this would be suitable for your interview,” Eve said. 

“Well, I won't be wearing it, miladies,” Gwen told them. 

“Of course you will! We have to make you look like a successful professional woman,” Sybil said as she held up the dress. Gwen then began to look upset and looked down at the floor,” What is it? What's happened?” 

“Well, I won't wear it because I'm not going,” Gwen replied. 

“What happened, Gwen?” Eve asked. 

“They've canceled the appointment. They've found someone more suited for the post and better qualified.” 

“This time,” Sybil said. 

“Let's face it. There will never be anyone less suited for the post or worse qualified than I am,” Gwen argued. 

“That isn't true. You'll see. We're not giving up. No one hits the bull's eye with the first arrow,” Sybil comforted. 

“It’s true. Did you think that any nursing school let me in on the first try? They didn’t. My Uncle and Grandmother suggested that I use the Crawley name so it would persuade them to let me in, but I wanted to be let in based on my knowledge and my determination, not on my last name. 

And besides, I could not help but feel that my mother, father, and my father's family would roll in their graves if I ever did what my Uncles and Grandmother wanted me to do,” Eve told Gwen and could see that Gwen was more confident after hearing the words of encouragement herself and Sybil. 

  
  


That evening in Sybil’s room, Anna helps Sybil and Eve dress in their new frocks. Anna fetches Sybil's and Eve’s shoes. Sybil giggles and Anna fixes a cloth in her hair. Eve places her golden rose pin in her pun and puts her cross necklace on. They show off their complete look to Anna and Anna giggles. Sybil and Eve rush down the stairs and enter the drawing room. 

“Good evening, everyone,” Sybil and Eve greeted. 

Sybil shows off her new blue trouser frock and Eve shows off her new lavender colored trouser frock. Everyone's jaws drop while Matthew grins. Branson peeks in through the window and smiles at Sybil.


	5. Chapter five

In the dining room, everyone except Cora, sat down eating their breakfast. While Edith, Mary, and Eve eat their breakfast in silence, Robert was reading a letter and Sybil was getting her breakfast. 

Mary broke the silence by asking, “Who's that from, Papa? You seem very absorbed,” As she got her breakfast. 

“Aunt Rosamund,” Robert answered still looking at the letter. 

“Anything interesting?” Edith asked. 

“Nothing to trouble you with,” He replied. 

“Poor Aunt Rosamund, all alone in that big house. I feel so sorry for her,” Sybil spoke as she sat down.

“She must be so lonely since Uncle Marmaduke passed,” Eve added. 

“I don't. All alone with plenty of money and a house in Eton Square? I can't imagine anything better,” Mary said. 

“Really, Mary, I wish you wouldn't talk like that. There will come a day when someone thinks you mean what you say,” Robert scolded Mary after he closed the letter angrily. 

“It can't come soon enough for me,” She told her father. 

“Carson, I'll be in the library. Will you let me know when Her Ladyship is down?” Robert asked as he stood from his seat. 

“Certainly, my lord,” Mr. Carson replied. 

“Sybil, darling, this one's for you,” Robert hands the letter to Edith who passed it to Sybil. 

Sybil quickly reads the letter before showing it to Eve. The two get up from their seats and leave the room. 

In Sybil’s room, Sybil and Eve inform Gwen of what the letter says. 

“We saw another opening for a secretary and we applied,” Sybil told Gwen. 

“But you never said,” She said. 

“We didn't want you to be disappointed,” Eve explained. 

“I thought you'd given up.”

“We'll never give up, and nor will you. Things are changing for women, Gwen. Not just the vote, but our lives,” Sybil told her. 

“Generations of girls will look back at this time and be inspired by us women,” Eve added. 

“But it's tomorrow at ten o'clock. Last time, we waited for weeks and weeks and—and this one's tomorrow,” Gwen said with worry. 

“Then we must be ready by tomorrow, mustn't we?” Sybil told her. 

  
  


A little later on that day, Eve walked down to the servent’s hall before her shift at the hospital started. In the room are Daisy, Anna, Miss O’Brien, Thomas, Mr. Bates, and William. 

“Have you recovered, Daisy?” Anna asked her. 

“What from?” Mr. Bates asked Anna. 

“Are you feeling ill, Daisy?” Eve asked with worry.

“She had a bit of a turn when we were in Lady Mary's room, didn't you?” Anna asked Daisy. 

“I'm fine, thank you,” She replied. 

“What sort of a turn? Did you see a ghost?” Thomas asked Daisy with curiosity. 

“Will you leave her alone if she doesn't want to talk about it?” William defended Daisy as he questioned Thomas. 

“I've often wondered if this place is haunted. It ought to be,” Daisy told them.

“Of the spirits of maids and footmen who died in slavery?” Miss. O’Brien questioned. 

“But not, in Thomas's case, from overwork,” Mr. Bates said. 

“Come on, Daisy, what was it?” Thomas asked. 

“I don't know. I was thinking, first, we had the Titanic--” 

“Don't keep harping back to that,” Miss O'Brien interrupted. 

“I know it was a while ago, but we knew him. I think of how we laid the fires for Mr. Patrick, but he drowned in them icy waters,” Daisy continued. 

“For God's sake.” 

“And then there's the Turkish gentleman. It just seems there's been too much death in the house.” 

Eve didn’t let it show, but her demeanor changed when she heard Daisy mention Mr. Pamuk and her mind started to wonder what she means. 

“What's that got to do with Lady Mary's bedroom?” William asked. 

“Nothing. Nothing at all,” Daisy replied. 

Realization dawned on Eve, Daisy must have seen them that night they carried Mr. Pamuk's body away from Mary's room. 

“I better leave or else I’m going to be late for my shift. I will see you all later today. Goodbye,” Eve then left the servent’s hall and prayed that nothing bad will come of this. She went to the car and Tom drove her to the hospital. Eve worried the entire time she was at the hospital about Daisy, but she didn’t let it interfere with her duties. 

Eve returned home just a few minutes before the dressing gong. Dinner went well as any they had and when it was over Eve went up to her room to fed Cassandra. 

Eve placed the bowl of Cassandra’s food on the ground, “Here you are, Cassandra. Enjoy,” She heard a knock on her door,” Who is it?”

“It’s me,” She heard Sybil’s voice. 

“Come in.”

Sybil entered the room and closed the door behind her, “I have an idea.”

“And what idea is it?” Eve asked. 

“We should escort Gwen to her interview tomorrow so we can be there for support.”

“That does sound marvelous, Sybil. Let’s write a note for Lynch so we can use the governess cart.” Eve said. 

When the note was finished, Eve and Sybil went downstairs and left it for Lynch. On their way back up, they ran into Robert in the great hall. 

“I thought you went to bed hours ago,” He said. 

“We were writing a note for Lynch. we need the governess cart tomorrow,” Sybil told him. 

“Oh?”

“We’re going to Moulton.”

“We thought it would be nice to see old Mrs. Steward,” Eve added. 

“Oh, don't risk the traffic in Moulton, not now every Tom, Dick, and Harry seems to have a motor,” Robert told them. 

“Hardly,” Sybil responded. 

“Last time I was there, there were five cars parked in the marketplace and another three drove past while I was waiting,” He recalled, “Get Branson to take you in the car. Neither of us are using it.”

“That won’t be necessary, Uncle Robert,” Eve told him, “Goodnight.”

Eve and Sybil hurried back upstairs and went to their rooms. 

The next morning, Eve and Sybil took the governess cart out of the estate to meet Gween so no one would see them. 

“Well, I had to let the skirt down a little, but I can put it back,” Gwen said as she ran toward them. 

“No, it's yours. What will happen if one of the maids finds your room is empty?” Sybil responded. 

“Oh, it would only be Anna, and she wouldn't give me away. She's like a sister. She'd never betray me,” She reassured. 

“Oh, well, then she's not like my sisters,” Sybil quipped. 

“On we go,” Eve said before she made a clicking sound signaling Dragon to move and on their journey they went. 

When they reached their destination, Eve and Sybil could see that Gwen was nervous about going in. 

“Don’t worry, Gwen. I know that you will do fantastic,” Eve assured her. 

“Do you think so, Miss?” Gwen asked. 

“I know so.”

“I agree. Gwen, you can do this,” Sybil said. 

“Thank you, Milady,” Gwen then got off the cart and walked into the building. 

When Gwen returned to the cart, the three went on their way, but unfortunately, Dragon had cast a shoe during their way home and they had to walk alongside him. A short while, until they saw a man walking his dog.

“Can you help? I should be so grateful. Our horse has cast his shoe. Is there a smithy nearby?” Sybil asked. 

“Ah, you can try old Crump in the next village,” He replied. 

“Thank you,” The three said. 

“See? Help is at hand. And at least it happened on the way home,” Sybil said with optimism. 

“They'll all be worried about you, and if they check on me, I'm finished,” Gwen told them with worry. 

“Nonsense, Gwen. They will have to get through us,” Eve told her. 

When they arrived at Old Crump smithy, they were met with bad news. 

“Sorry, Miss, but Mr. Crump's staying over at the Skelton estates tonight. He's working there all week,” The man informed them. 

Sybil sighs and asks, “Is there anyone else?”

“Not that I know of,” He replied before tipping his hat. 

“Thank you, though, sir,” Eve said before the three went on their way. 

  
  


The three were once again met with bad luck as Dragon decided to stop and eat grass in a muddy spot. 

“Come on, Dragon! Come on!” Sybil exclaimed before moving to the car helping Eve and Gwen to push it, “Dragon, if you don't move now, I'll have you boiled for glue!”

Abruptly Dragon began to run, causing the three to fall in the mud. They managed to catch him and walk the rest of the way home. When they arrived, Gwen snuck back to her room while Sybil and Eve had to explain why they were covered in mud. They waited in the great hall while the footman told Cora and Robert they arrived. 

“What happened to you two?” Cora asked when she saw them. 

“Dragon cast his shoe on our way home and then he decided to eat some grass in a muddy spot. We tried to push the governess cart when Dragon abruptly moved, causing Sybil and I to fall in the mud,” Eve explained.

“Well, thank goodness either of you weren’t terrible hurt,” Robert said. 

“I’ll have Carson get Anna to help you two get ready. Now, go up to your rooms,” Cora told them. 

Sybil and Eve nodded and went up to their rooms. When Eve entered her room, Cassandra greeted her before Eve placed her on the bed while she got clean. After getting herself clean, Eve got dressed and was fixing her hair when she discovered her golden rose hair pin was missing as Anna walked in. 

“Good evening, Miss,” Anna greeted before seeing the look of terror on Eve’s face, “Is something wrong?”

“Anna, did you, Gwen, or Daisy move anything and didn’t put it back on my vanity?” She asked. 

“No, Miss. Is something wrong?”

“I can’t find my mother’s golden rose hair pin. I left it next to my hairbrush before me and Sybil left for Moulton,” Eve replied. 

“That is the second time that something has gone missing today. Mr. Bates said that one of his Lordship’s snuff boxes has disappeared. But don’t worry, I’m sure it will show up and I understand how important that hairpin is to you, Miss,” Anna said, “I’ll ask to see if anyone moved it.”

“Thank you, Anna.”

The missing snuff box and hairpin were discussed at dinner along with why Sybil and Eve were almost late for dinner. 

The next day at the village hall, everyone was getting the flowers set up for the summer flower show tomorrow.

“You seem well prepared,” Violet said as she approached Cora. 

“We'll add a few more flowers before we open in the morning, but I think we're nearly there,” She told Violet. 

Isobel stood next to William Moelsey’s display and said, “Do look at Mr. Molesley's display. He's worked so hard.”

“Rather marvellous, aren't they?” Matthew commented. 

“These are truly beautiful,” Eve commented. 

“Lovely. Well done, Mr Molesley,” Mary complitmented. 

“Thank you, miladies.”

“I think everyone is to be congratulated. Splendid,” Violet said. 

“But do look at these roses. Have you ever seen the like?” Isobel emphasised. 

“My dear Mrs. Crawley believes I'm profiting from an unfair advantage,” Violet explained. 

“Oh?” Cora questioned. 

Violet continues, “Mm. She feels, in the past, I've been given the cup merely as a matter of routine rather than merit.”

“That's rather ungallant, Mother. I'm sure when we see Cousin Violet's roses, it'll be hard to think they could be bettered,” Matthew said to Isobel. 

“Hard, but not impossible,” She said. 

“You are quite wonderful the way you see room for improvement wherever you look. I never knew such reforming as you.”

“I take that as a compliment,” Isobel walks over to the next stall. 

“I must've said it wrong,” Violet chuckles before walking in the opposite direction.

Eve went on and help her Aunt Cora and anyone who needed it before everything was finished and ready for tomorrow.

At dinner that night, Eve was sat to her aunt Cora who seated next to Sir Anthony strallan, and Mary sat on his otherside. Eve couldn’t help but feel sorry for Mary, who had to talk to the man. 

“Mm, there's no doubt about it. The next few years in farming are going to be about mechanisation. That's the test, and we're going to have to meet it. Don't you agree, Lady Mary?” Sir Anthony asked. 

“Yes, of course, Sir Anthony. I'm sure I do,” She replied. 

“Sir Anthony, it must be so hard to meet the challenge of the future and yet be fair to your employees,” Edith said from across the table. 

“That is the point precisely. We can't fight progress, but we must find ways to soften the blow,” He responded. 

“I should love to see one of the new harvesters, if you would ever let me. We don't have one here,” She requested. 

“I should be delighted.”

Soon enough it was time to turn, Eve addressed the man seated next to her and The two began a conversation. The footmen came in and began serving the dessert, raspberry meringue pudding. 

“Oh, good god!” Sir Anthony cried out before quickly spitting out the dessert in his napkin, “I do apologise, Lady Grantham, but I had a mouthful of salt.”

“What?” Cora then tastes the dessert, “Everyone, put down your forks. Carson, remove this. Bring fruit. Bring cheese. Bring anything to take this taste away. Sir Anthony, I am so sorry.” 

“Fains I be Mrs Patmore's kitchen maid when the news gets out,” Robert spoke up. 

“Poor girl. We ought to send in a rescue party,” Sybil quipped. 

“You must think us very disorganised,” Edith addressed. 

“Not at all. These things happen,” Sir Anthony reassured. 

Eve took notice of Matthew and Mary giggle behind their napkins, and couldn’t help but chuckle a little before she stopped. 

Once dinner was finished, the women retired to the drawing room. 

“Poor Mrs Patmore. Do you think you should go down and see her?” Sybil asked. 

“Tomorrow. She needs time to recover her nerves. I knew there was something going on,” Cora responded. 

“I’ll see how she is tomorrow when I get Cassandra’s breakfast,” Eve said. 

“It seems hard that poor Sir Anthony had to pay the price,” Edith spoke with sympathy. 

“Good God!” Mary mocked. Mary, Sybil, and Eve giggle at her impression, since it was quite funny. 

“As for you giggling like a ridiculous schoolgirl with Cousin Matthew...it was pathetic,” Edith scolded. 

“Oh, poor Edith. I'm sorry Cousin Matthew's proved a disappointment to you,” She responded. 

“Who says he has?” Edith questioned. 

“Matthew. He told me,” Mary told her, “Oh, sorry, wasn't I supposed to know?” 

“You were very helpful, Edith, looking after Sir Anthony. You saved the day,” Cora praised. 

“I enjoyed it. We seem to have a lot to talk about,” Edith said before getting up and walking away. Mary gets up and follows Edith. A short while later the two return to their seats and a moment later, the men came into the drawing room. 

“Ah, I've been waiting for you. I found a book over here and I think it's just the thing to catch your interest,” Mary said as she walked toward the men. 

“Oh, really?” Matthew asked before noticing that Mary walked past him and toward Sir Anthony. 

“I'm intrigued,” He said as Mary led him to the book, “What is it to be?”

Edith walked over to join them as she said, “I was very taken by what you were saying over dinner about--” 

“You're right, Lady Mary. How clever you are. This is exactly what we have to be aware of,” Sir Anthony praised Mary, completely unaware that Edith was standing next to them 

“There's a section just here that I was rather unsure about. I wonder if you could tell me,” Mary points to a page. 

Edith walks over to Matthew and says, ““It seems we've both been thrown over for a bigger prize. 

“Heavens, is that the time?”

“You're not going?” Edith asked. 

“The truth is, my head's splitting. I don't want to spoil the party, so I'll slip away,” Matthew replied, “Would you make my excuses to your parents?”

“Excuse me, Sir Anthony,” Mary said as she notices Matthew leaving before following him out of the drawing room. 

“Mary can be such a child,” Robert said. 

“What do you mean, darling?” Cora asked. 

“She thinks, if you put a toy down, it will still be sitting there when you want to play with it again,” He explained. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Never mind,” Robert replied. 

It was the day of the flower show and Eve was getting ready when there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in,” Eve said. 

Anna came into the room and greeted, “Good morning, Miss. Are you excited for the flower show today?”

“I am. I hope that Mr. Mosely wins the Grantham cup. His roses are absolutely beautiful,” She replied. 

“There’s only one way to found out, Miss,” Anna said before taking her hand out from behind her back. She opened her hand to Eve revealing a folded cloth.

“What do you have, Anna?”

“Something that means a lot to you, Miss,” Anna hands the folded cloth to Eve. 

Eve feels something within the folded cloth and when she unfolds the cloth she is overcome with joy. It was her mother’s golden rose hairpin. 

“Where did you find it?” Eve asked. 

“If I tell you have to promise not to tell anyone,” Anna said. 

“I promise.”

“Me and Mr. Bates figured out that Thomas and Miss O’Brien were playing a nasty trick on him when his Lordship’s snuff box went missing along with your hairpin, Miss, or maybe me. But we gave them a taste of their own medicine,” Anna told her.

“Very clever, Anna,” Eve commented. 

“Thank you, Miss,” Anna said before leaving Eve’s room.

Eve smiled as she looked in the mirror and placed the golden rose hair pin in her pun.

At the village hall, the room was filled with beautiful flowers. The crawleys approached Mr. Molesley’s stall. 

“My Word, Molesley, splendid roses, as usual. Well done,” Robert praised Mr. Molesley. 

“Thank you, Your Lordship.” 

“All stalls are set out very well this year,”

“This is enchanting. Do we grow this?” Cora asked. 

“I doubt if you got that one, Your Ladyship. I've only just found it myself,” Mr. Molesley replied. 

“Is it a secret, or could you tell Mr Brocket?” 

“I'd be glad to, milady.” 

They continued onto the next stall as Cora said, “He should come and see the rose garden. He could give us some ideas. 

“Old Molesley's a champion,” Robert looked back at Violet, “Or he would be in a fairer world.” 

“Don't you start,” Violet warned her son. 

“I'm afraid I've been annoying Cousin Violet on that score,” Isobel told Robert. 

“If Molesley deserves first prize for his flowers, the judges will give it to him,” Violet told Isobel. 

“They wouldn't dare,” Robert said. 

“Really, Robert, you make me so annoyed. Isn't it possible I should win the thing on merit?” 

“I think the appropriate answer to that, Mama, is, "Yes, dear,” He responded. 

Sybil and Eve walked around viewing the beautiful flowers until the saw Gwen coming in and walked over to her. 

“Have you recovered from our ordeal?” Sybil asked. 

“Well, I got a letter this morning. They must've written it as soon as I left the office. They are pleased to have met me, but I do not quite fit their requirements. So, it was all for nothing,” Gwen informed. 

“Well, we don’t agree, Gwen,” Eve responded. 

“Only a fool doesn't know when they've been beaten,” Gwen argued. 

“Then we’re fools for we’re a long way from being beaten yet,” Sybil told her. 

Their conversation was cut short when everyone gathered around the stage as Violet gave her speech before announcing the winners of the cups and then announcing the winner of the Grantham Cup. 

“And now the Grantham Cup for the best bloom in the village. And the Grantham Cup is awarded to…, “She reads her own name on the judges' paper, “Mr William Molesley...for his Comtesse Cabarrus rose.” 

“Bravo! Well done! Bravo!” Isobel cheered. The whole room applauded and cheered for Mr. Mosley. 

“Congratulations, Mr Molesley,” Violet handed him the Grantham Cup. 

“Thank you, milady. Thank you for letting me have it,” Mr. Molesley said, knowing what she did. 

“It's the judges who decide these things, not me. But very well done,” She told him. 

“Congratulations, so well deserved,” Isobel said to Mr. Molesley. 

“Bravo, Mama. That must've been a real sacrifice,” Robert said to Violet. 

“And bravely born,” Cora added. 

“I don't know what everyone's on about,” She said to them. 

“But I...,” Cora began before being interrupted by her mother-in- law

"All is well, my dear. All is well.”


	6. Chapter six

**May 1914 **

In Ripon, Eve and Sybil stand among many in a crowd in the city hall courtyard listening to the speaker. Those among the crowd either cheered or booed. 

“Last June saw Emily Davison crushed to death beneath the hooves of the king's horse! Will the summer of 1914 prove as fatal for the hopes of women? It cannot! This historic by-election can be the first step of the journey to women's equality!” He yelled. 

“If you're so keen on women's rights, let a woman speak!” A woman yelled at the speaker. 

“But why stop there? Let's get the dogs up and listen to them bark!” A man yelled in response. Some men in the crowd began to throw things at the speaker, and he dodged them as he continued to speak. 

“Women! Women...are thrown out of jail...!”

Branson approaches Sybil and Eve to stand next to them in the crowd, “Are you all right, miladies?” 

“Isn't it exciting?” Sybil responded. 

“This is what women have been waiting for, Tom,” Eve told him. 

“Only to be dragged back inside!” 

Isobel sees Sybil and Eve in the crowd and pushes through to reach them, “Sybil, Eve, I think it's time for Branson to take you home!”

“Not yet,” Sybil argued. 

“We can’t. We have to stay,” Eve argued. 

“I think so. I applaud your spirit in coming, and I will applaud your discretion when you leave!” She told them. 

“But you agree with everything he says?” Sybil asked. 

“I do, my dear, but I also know if anything happens to you, Branson will lose his place,” Isobel answered. 

“Better safe than sorry, milady, “Branson spoke before putting an arm around Sybil, who grabs hold of Eve’s hand, and pushes a path for them through the jeering crowd.

“The car is just here,” He informed. 

“Women must get the vote, mustn't they, Branson? Why does the prime minister resist the inevitable?” Sybil question as they reached the car. 

“Politicians can't often recognize the changes that are inevitable,” Branson opens the car door for Sybil and Eve, and they step in.

After some time, the motor was driving on country rodes as they made their journey back to Downton. 

“I hope you do go into politics. It's a fine ambition,” Sybil spoke to Branson. 

“Ambition or dream? If I do, it's not all about women and the vote for me, nor even freedom for Ireland. It's the gap between the aristocracy and the poor and…” He cuts himself off. 

“And what?” 

“I'm sorry. I don't mean to speak against His Lordship,” Branson apologized. 

“Why not?” Sybil asked, “You obviously don't approve of him.”

“There are times when I don’t approve of him,” Eve spoke.

“Not as a representative of an oppressive class. But he's a good man, and a decent employer.”

“Spoken like a true politician. What do I look like?” Sybil looks at herself in the mirror. 

“You look better then I do, Sybil,” Eve told her. 

“Could you sneak us around the back?”Sybil asked, “I should hate for Papa to see me like this.”

Upon arriving at Downton, Sybil and Eve through the back door. They run into William as he exits a room holding a candelabra.

“Excuse me, miladies,” William said. 

“William, will you find Anna and tell her I've gone upstairs?” Sybil asked. 

“And tell her I can manage,” Eve told him. 

“Very good, milady,” He said. 

“Thank you, William,” Eve said before she and Sybil go upstairs.

When Eve entered her room, she was greeted by Cassandra, she kneeled down and hugged her. Cassandra whined when the hug ended and gave Eve a sad look. 

“I know you want me to pick you up, but you’ve gotten too big for me to do that, Cassandra,” Eve told her. 

Eve cleaned up and while she waited for the dressing gong to be rung, she placed her typewriter on her desk and worked on her book, which is nearing its finish . When the gong had been rung, it was a little later than usual and she got changed.

In the dining room, the tension that was in the room was dense. Sybil and Eve were discussing their trip to Ripon and the upcoming by-election. And Robert was not too happy about it. 

“I gather you went to hear the Liberal candidate today?” He asked. 

“There were several speakers, actually. He was the last,” Sybil replied. 

“Did he speak well?” 

“I thought so,” Sybil answered. 

“He spoke with passion about the votes for women,” Eve answered. 

“But there was quite a brouhaha,” Robert continued. 

“You know what these things can be like,” Sybil said. 

“I do,” Robert bangs down his fork and knife on his plate,” Which is why I am astonished you should not feel it necessary to ask my permission to attend!” He exclaimed, “I assume this was Branson's scheme.”

“No,” Sybil and Eve defended. 

“I confess, I was amused at the idea of an Irish radical for a chauffeur, but I see now I have been naïve,” He continued. 

“I told Branson to take Sybil and Eve,” Cora spoke up. 

“What are you saying?!” Robert questioned. 

“Sybil and Eve needed to go to Ripon. I asked Branson to drive them. I thought it would be sensible, in case there was trouble,” She explained. 

“We want to do some canvassing. The by-election isn't far off,” Sybil revealed. 

“Canvassing?” Violet asked. 

“Oh, it's quite safe. You're in a group and you knock on doors,” Eve elaborated. 

“Yes, I know what canvassing is,” She said. 

“I think that Sybil and Eve are--” Mary began. 

“What? Are you canvassing, too? Or would you rather take in washing?” Violet challenged. 

“I was only going to say that Sybil and Eve are entitled to their opinions,” Mary explained. 

“No! They are not until they are married. Then their husbands will tell them what their opinions are,” Violet argued. 

“Oh, Granny!” Mary exclaimed. 

“We knew you wouldn't approve,” Sybil and Eve muttered. 

“Which presumably is why you all hid your plans from me,” Robert bellowed. 

Thomas removes the first course. There was silence among the table for a while before Violet broke it. 

“Does this mean you won't be presented next month?” Violet questioned her granddaughter. 

“Certainly not. Why should it?” Sybil asked. 

“Well, I doubt I'd expect to curtsey to Their Majesties in June, when I'd been arrested at a riot in May. But then I'm old. Things may be different now,” She said. 

“She hasn't been arrested, and it wasn't a riot,” Cora supported. 

“But it might be next time,” Edith voiced. 

“There will not be a next time,” Robert said. 

“Another reason as to why I see why my mother left,” Eve muttered. 

The next day, Eve was leaving the cottage hospital when the motor arrived with her Aunt Cora. 

“Dear, Granny wants to talk to me about a letter she received and I thought you could join me,” She said. 

“Of course, Aunt Cora,” Eve got into the motor. 

When they arrived at Violet’s cottage, they were taken to the drawing room where Violet was and were announced to her. 

“The Countess of Grantham and the Honorable Miss Eve De La Cruz, Milady.” 

“Hello, Granny,” Eve greeted. 

“Hello, dears. Thank you for coming. You could not fathom the letter I have received.”

“But who's it from?” Cora asked. 

“Susan Flintshire,” Violet replied. 

“What does she say?” 

Violet hands Cora the pages of the letter, “Well, prepare yourself for the worst. Not the first page. My poor niece never uses one word when twenty will do. Start there. "I'm sorry..."

Cora reads aloud, "I am sorry to have to tell you that Hugh has heard a vile story about your granddaughter Mary..." 

Violet interrupts the vile story, "Sorry"? She's thrilled. Now, first I must ask - and I want you to think carefully before you answer - is any of this true?” Cora looks up at Violet, and Violet is surprised to find affirmation in Cora's gaze, I see. Some of it is true, “Cora continues to stare at Violet” How much?,” Cora continues to stare and the horrible truth sinks in, “Oh, dear.” 

“She didn't drag him,” Cora told her. 

“I wondered about that. I mean, obviously Susan's forgotten the distance between the girls' rooms and the bachelors' corridor.”

“She couldn't manage it alone, Granny,” Eve said. 

“So how did she do it?” Violet asked. 

“We helped her. She woke me and Eve up and we helped her,” Cora informed her. 

Violet stares slack-jawed at Cora and Eve, “ Well...I always thought this family might be approaching dissolution. I didn't know dissolution was already upon us. Does Robert know?” 

“No. And he isn't going to,” Cora responded, “Of course it was terribly wrong. It was all terribly wrong, but I didn't see what else--” 

“Please, “Violet holds up a hand, “I can't listen to your attempts to try and justify yourself. 

“I know this is hard for you to hear. God knows it was hard for me to live through. But if you expect me to disown my daughter, I'm afraid you will be disappointed. Good day,” She told Violet before she and Eve left. 

Later that day in Ripon, Branson drives the motor car around a corner, Sybil and Eve in the back seat.

“Where to from here, miladies?” He asked. 

“What do you mean? We've arrived,” Sybil told him. 

“The meeting's in one of these buildings here?” 

“This is the meeting. We're here for the counting of the votes,” Eve replied. 

Branson stops the car and looks back at them, “I don't understand. I thought that…” 

Sybil and Eve out of the car, and Sybil tells Branson, “Don't be silly, Branson. You didn't think we miss our very first by-election?” 

“I don't think His Lordship would approve,” Branson called out as they walked into the courtyard. 

“Let us worry about him,” Eve responded. 

“I have to park the car. Don't move. Stay where you are!” Branson ordered. 

“Really, Branson, I thought I gave the orders,” Sybil said. 

Sybil and Eve walk into the courtyard and Branson waves at the honking car behind him and shifts into gear. A man reads off the vote count as the crowd clamours and jostles each other.

“The Honourable Joseph Gerald Antsy for the Conservative and Unionist Party: 6,363 votes. Martin James Dillon, for the Socialist Party: 2,741 votes.” 

Branson rushes to get to Sybil in the crowd, “Can we call it a day, miladies?”

“Don't be silly. This is the moment we've come for,” Sybil told him. 

“Trevor Andrew Morgan, the Liberal Party…” The announcer has trouble being heard over the crowd.

“This lot aren't interested in politics. They're spoiling for a fight,” Branson warned them. 

“...5,894 votes! I hereby declare that the Honourable Joseph Gerald Antay is duly elected...is duly elected to serve as Member of Parliament...Member of Parliament... 

“Sybil! Eve!” The two heard their names being called out.

“...for the Ripon constituency.” 

“What on earth are you doing here?” Matthew asked as pushed through the crowd and he stood next to them. 

““We couldn't miss this,” The two asnwered. 

“Couldn't you? I could,” Matthew responded. 

Branson sees the rough men enter, “I don't like the look of this, milady.” 

One of the men knocks another man's hat off. The man continues forward and Branson confronts him.

“Look, look, I'm on your side. Don't cause any trouble; you have to believe me,” Branson told him. 

The man shoves Branson aside and confronts Matthew, “What's your problem, then, Mr La-di-da?”

“My problem is you,” Matthew responded assertively. 

“Oh, aye? 

The man tries to punch Matthew, but Matthew punches back and somehow Sybil gets knocked to the ground. She bumps her head on a low table, knocking her unconscious. Matthew, Eve and Branson crouch over her anxiously. Matthew touches her head and his hand comes away with blood.

“Oh, no. Oh, please God, no,” Branson pleaded. 

Eve rips part of her dress and presses the cloth on Sybil’s head to prevent the wound from bleeding any further. Branson and Matthew lift her up and Branson carries Sybil out of the courtyard.

“This way,” Matthew helped guide them to the motor, “We can take her to my home.”

Once inside, Matthew and Eve sat in the back with Sybil while Branson drove them to the Crawley house. 

At the Crawley house, Isobel rings out the blood into a bowl as she treats Sybil's head wound. Sybil lies on a couch, regaining consciousness while Branson went to get Mary. 

Mary enters the room and her eyes land on Sybil before rushing to her side and exclaiming, “My God. Oh, my darling…” 

“I didn't know what to do, so I had Branson bring her here,” Matthew explained. 

“Quite right. Mama would have fainted if she'd seen her like this. As for Papa…” Mary trailed off. 

“I was able to get the bleeding to stop. I just feel so guilty,” Eve said. 

“Eve, this isn’t your fault,” Mary consoled. 

“This will sting a bit, but it's stopped bleeding,” Isobel told Sybil, and she flinched, “Did you know she was planning this?” 

“Of course not,” Matthew defended

“ Well, what were you doing there?” Isobel asked her son. 

“I was working late. I'd forgotten it was election night or I wouldn't have stayed,” He explained. 

“I'm so grateful you did,” Sybil spoke. 

“I could ring Branson's neck,” Mary exclaimed. 

“What was he thinking? I'm afraid it'll cost him his job,” Matthew voiced. 

“No,” Sybil protested, “we told him he was taking me to a committee meeting.”

“It’s true, and when he realised what it was, he wanted to come straight back,” Eve finished. 

“You'll have to stick up for him, because Papa will skin him alive,” Mary told them. 

“Are you feeling strong enough to go home?” Matthew asked. 

“I think so, if you'll take me,” Sybil replied. 

“Here, let me help,” Eve and Matthew offer their hands and help Sybil up.

“Here, wear my coat to cover the blood. You'll look more normal,” Mary said before taking it off and puts it around Sybil's shoulders. 

“Lean on me,” Matthew instructed as they walked out to the car. 

Once they have arrived at Downton, Matthew and Eve help Sybil out of the car. Mary follows them towards the house, but Branson takes off his hat and addresses her.

“She's not badly hurt, is she?” Branson asked. 

“I don't think so, no,” Mary answered. e

“Thank God.”

“Better be prepared. I'm afraid Lord Grantham will hit the roof,” She warned him. 

“I never would have taken her there. I may be a socialist, but I'm not a lunatic,” Branson said. 

“I'm not sure Papa knows the difference,” Mary told him. 

“You'll let me know how she gets on?” Branson asked and Mary is surprised, “Please.” 

“If you wish,” Mary responded before she enters the house.

In Sybil’s room, Sybil and Cora sit on the bed and Mary, Eve and Edith stand nearby as Robert rages.

“How dare you?! How dare you disobey me in this way!” Robert bellowed. 

“Robert, I'm sure…” Cora began. 

“Are you so knowledgeable about the great world that my instructions are to be set as nothing?!” He yelled. 

“Papa, I'm sorry I disobeyed you, but I'm interested. I'm political. I have opinions,” Sybil argued. 

“Of course, I blame Branson,” Robert told them. 

“I don't think that's fair,” Mary defended. 

“We had none of this - none of it - until he set foot in our house! I suppose I should give thanks he hasn't burnt the place down over our heads!” He ranted. 

“Branson didn't know anything about it until we arrived there,” Sybil tried to reason with her father. 

“He leaves tonight.”

“If you punish Branson, I'll never speak to you again! Never!”

“I don't believe this is Branson's fault. Truly, Papa,” Mary defended. 

Sybil stands up, “Blame me.” 

“No, if anyone is to blame it’s me,” Eve defended. 

“I do blame you! Both of you!” Robert yelled at them

“Robert, can we do this in the morning? Sybil needs rest,” Cora suggested. 

“But if I find tomorrow that Branson is missing, I'll run away. I warn you,” Sybil warned. 

Robert scoffs, “Oh? And where would you go?” 

“Well, I can't think now, but I will go, and you'll be sorry,” She responded. 

“I should be sorry. Very sorry indeed,” Robert replied in a softer tone. 

The next day, Eve was walking down the stairs with Cassandra into the great hall when Violet spotted her. 

“Ah, Eve. I was going to have Thomas send for you, but since you are already here,” She said as Eve and Cassandra walked toward her. 

“Of course, Granny.”

They followed Thomas to Cora’s writing room, He opens the door and announces them. 

  
“The Dowager Countess, the Honorable Miss Eve De La Cruz, and Dame Cassandra, milady.” 

Violet, Eve and Cassandra enter and Cora stands from her desk, and Thomas leaves.

“Good afternoon, my dear,” Violet greeted. 

“Good afternoon,” Cora responded. 

“There's no need to be so prim. I come in peace. Shall I sit here?” Violet seats herself and Cora stands next to a nearby chair, Eve stands while Cassandra sits beside her. Violet continues “Now, I've been thinking. I confess I do not know if I would have had strength, mentally or physically, to carry a corpse the length of this house... but I hope I would have done. You were quite right. When something bad happens, there's no point in wishing it had not happened. The only option is to minimize the damage.” 

“Or try to, “Cora said before sitting in the chair next to Violet, “But if the Flintshires have got hold of it…” 

“I've written to Susan,” Violet interrupted, “I said it was a story made up by Mr. Pamuk's enemies to discredit him. Even if she doesn't believe me, she won't tell in case it reflects badly on her.”

“Very clever, Granny,” Eve commented. 

“Thank you, Dear. The ambassador is dangerous, but then, how many people really go to the Turkish embassy?” She asked. 

“It only takes one,” Cora responded. 

“Well, I mean, it just can't be helped. We can't have him assassinated. I suppose.” 

“I think that would be ill-advised, Granny,” Eve told her. 

“It was merely an suggestion, my dear,” Violet clarified. 

“Robert still doesn't suspect,” Cora told Violet. 

“Oh, I should hope not. No, our only way forward is to get Mary settled as soon as possible.” 

“I have news on that score. Matthew has proposed,” Cora informed. 

Violet gasps, “My, my. Has she said yes?” 

“She hasn't said anything yet, except that she's going to have to tell him about Pamuk.”

“For heaven's sake! Why?” Violet demanded. 

“She thinks to keep it secret would be dishonourable,” Cora explained to her mother-in-law. 

“She reads too many novels. I mean, one way or another, everyone goes down the aisle with half the story hidden. The question is, will she accept Matthew?”

“I'm not sure,” Cora replied. 

Violet sighs, “Well, if she doesn't, we'll just have to take her abroad. In these moments, you can normally find an Italian who isn't too picky. We'll give her till the start of the grouse. But perhaps an Italian boy would fit Eve.”

Eve begins to blush at what her Grandmother was saying.

Cora grins in amusement, “Very well. If she turns Matthew down, we'll take her to Rome in the autumn.” 

“It's official,” Violet stands and Cora does likewise.

“Thank you for not turning against her. I know that you have rules, and when people break them you find it hard to forgive. I understand that and I respect it,” Cora told Violet. 

“In this case, Mary has the trump card,” She responded. 

“What?” Cora asked, confused by what her mother-in-law meant.

“Mary is family,” Violet clarified. Cora and Eve smile as Violet leaves.


	7. Chapter seven

**July 1914 **

In front of Downton Abbey, the family gets out of the motorcar one by one. They have just returned from London for Sybil being presented to the King and Queen and her first season. 

“Hello, William. It's good to have you back,” Cora greeted. 

Eve smiled while she walked, with Cassandra following her, toward William, “I’m sorry about your mother, William. At least you were able to say goodbye.”

“Thank you, Miss.”

Eve could hear the sadness in his voice. She knew the pain that William was feeling. Eve continued walking into Downton abbey and stood with her family in the grand hall. 

“What a relief to be home,” Robert announced. 

“Don't listen when His Lordship pretends not to enjoy the Season,” Cora voiced. 

“When in Rome,” Robert responded. 

“Will Lady Mary be back soon?” Mrs. Huges asked. 

“She's staying on with my sister for a couple of weeks,” He informed. 

“So Grantham House is closed?” She asked. 

“It will be by the end of this week,” Cora informed, “Dear Mrs. Hughes, I hope you've had some time to yourself while we've been away.” 

“I've tackled a few jobs that get forgotten about when the house is full.”

“Any local news?” Robert asked. 

“The main topic here is the murder of the Austrian Archduke,” Mrs. Hughes answered. 

“Here and everywhere else,” Mr. Carson added. 

“I'm afraid we haven't heard the last of that,” Robert responded before asking, “And how's William?” 

“Bearing up,” Mr. Carson informed. 

“Poor chap. He has our sympathies. I think I'll wash the train off before dinner.”

“Very good, milord. I can unpack while you're bathing,” Mr. Bates said. 

“I'll see you up there,” Robert responded. 

The family and staff depart leaving only Cora and Mrs. Hughes.

“Oh, Mrs. Hughes, have you had any thoughts about the garden party for the hospital?” Cora asked. 

“I've started on it, but there are things we need to talk about,” Mrs. Hughes replied. 

“Oh, dear. That sounds like trouble. I'll take my hat off. Sybil?” Sybil, Eve, Cassanda, and Edith stop before they go up the stairs for Cora, “You were a great success in London, darling. Well done,” She praised. 

Sybil smiles and goes up the stairs.

Edith looks at her mother and says, “You never say that to me?” 

“Don't I?” Cora takes Edith's hand and leads her up the steps, “You were very helpful, dear. Thank you.”

“You were very helpful in London,” Eve comforted as she and Cassandra went up the stairs. Once she was in her room, Eve got ready for her shift at the hospital. On her way down the stairs she saw Dr. Clarkson in the grand hall and said hello to each other. 

While Eve was at the hospital, she read a few chapters of a book to the children before going over to the post-op room, where most of the patients were reading newspapers and talking about the Austrain Archduke that was murdered. Dr. Clarkson soon came into the post-op room and checked on his patients. 

“Welcome back, Dr. Clarkson,” Eve greeted. 

“Thank you, Nurse De La Cruz,” He responded. 

“I know that this is none of my business, but why were you at Downton?” She asked. 

“It’s perfectly fine, Nurse De La Cruz. I’ve already informed Lord Grantham about Lady Grantham’s condition.”

“Is something wrong with my Aunt?” 

“Nothing too serious, but she is going to have a baby,” Dr. Clarkson informed her. 

“She’s pregnant? That is fantastic news,” Eve smiled, “I suppose my uncle had a shock.”

“Lord Grantham was indeed surprised, I did explain to him, but I was not able to get into much medical detail,” He said. 

“My uncle was never one for medical talk,” Eve said. 

When Eve returned home, she went down to the kitchen with Cassandra to get her something to eat, but when she got down there Eve could sense something was wrong. 

“Is that everything?” William asked Daisy. 

“Yeah,” She replied, “How are you feeling?” 

“Well, most people's parents die before them, and so…” 

Thomas came into the kitchen and interrupted William, “Oh, give it a rest. Your mother knew how to drag it out, I'll say that for her.” 

“What?” William questions. 

“Thomas! Get up to the servery,” Mrs. Hughes ordered. 

Mrs. Patmore drops a pot and shrieks, holding her hand in pain, “You gave me the wrong cloth!” She shouts at Daisy. 

Eve rushes in and examines Mrs. Patmore’s hand, “It appears to be just a superficial burn. No major damage,” Eve quickly gets a cloth and wets it before gently patting Mrs. Patmore’s hand. 

“Sit down, Mrs. Patmore,” Mrs. Hughes told her. 

“I can't sit down, I've got the luncheon to finish!” Mrs. Patmore argued. 

“It was not a suggestion. Sit!” Mrs. Patmore complies and sits down, and Mrs. Hughes tells her,” Daisy and I will finish the luncheon.”

Eve quickly took care of Mrs. Patmore’s injuries and told her that she will make a salve for her burns. 

In the drawing, the women sat around discussing Mary’s time in London. 

“So, what did we miss?” Sybil asked. 

“Nothing much. Although you'd have had more invitations than I did,” Mary responded. 

“Have you thought about Matthew?” Violet asked her. 

“Of course, but Aunt Rosamund…” Mary began. 

“No!” Violet interrupts and puts her hand up, “She's written to me. I should pay no attention.” 

“But Granny, she has got a point. Mary can't be completely naïve,” Edith argued. 

“I don't need your help, thank you,” Mary told her. 

“Mary, listen to me. If you take Matthew now when his whole future is at risk, he will love you to the end of his days,” Violet informed.

“Why, Granny, you're a romantic,” Sybil said. 

“I've been called many things, but never that,” Violet responded. 

“And what happens if the baby is a boy and Matthew loses everything?” Edith asked. 

“Mary can always change her mind,” Violet replied. 

“But I can't do that to Matthew. It's not how we are together,” Mary argued,” Eve, what do you think?”

“A person’s status should not be the reason you love someone. My father was a man whose family had barely anything when they came to America and lived in St. Mary’s church all his life, but my mother didn’t care whether he was a peasant or king. She loved him for he was. But knowing how circumstances are different, I would say yes. But this is you, not me, Mary,” Eve told her cousin. 

Mary nodded at Eve’s words, “Now, I'm going upstairs to help Anna unpack.” 

“I'll come with you,” Sybil stood up. 

“Me too. Come along, Cassandra.”

Eve stood up and followed Sybil and Mary out of the drawing room with Cassandra at her side to Mary’s room.

Anna and Eve were helping Mrs. Patmore up to the library from the kitchen to speak with Eve’s Uncle. When they reached the library doors, Carson entered to announce Mrs. Patmore to Robert. 

“Mrs. Patmore, my lord.”

Mrs. Patmore, Eve, and Anna enter the library and Robert rises from his desk.

“Your Lordship, I know things haven't been quite right for a while, but I can assure you--” Mrs. Patmore spoke. 

Robert smiles and says“Come in, Mrs. Patmore.” 

Mrs. Patmore steps closer with Eve and Anna behind, “I promise you, milord, if I could just be allowed a bit more time--” 

“Mrs. Patmore, I've not asked you here to give you your notice,” He informs her. 

“Haven't you?” She asked confused. 

“No,” Robert replies, “I understand you've had some trouble with your sight.” 

“That's just it! I know I could manage better if only--” Mrs. Patmore tried to explain. 

“Please, Mrs. Patmore…” Robert interrupted. 

“Let him speak,” Anna told Mrs. Patmore before apologizing, “Beg pardon, milord.”

“ Don't apologize. Now, on Dr. Clarkson's recommendation, I'm sending you up to London to see an eye specialist at Moorfields. Anna will go with you and you'll stay with my sister Rosamund in her new house in Belgrave Square,” He informed Mrs. Patmore. 

“I'm afraid I'm going to have to sit in your presence, milord,” She said. 

“Of course.”

Eve and Anna help a weak-kneed Mrs. Patmore stumble into a chair. 

“B--but how will you get on here?” She asked. 

Robert sits in a chair next to Mrs. Patmore, “Well, Mrs. Crawley is lending us her cook, Mrs. Bird. She's coming over tomorrow. You'll be good enough to show her how things work.”

“A--are the Crawleys to starve while I'm away?” Mrs. Patmore asked. 

“They'll eat here every evening. Now, my sister's butler will look after you. He's very nice,” He replied before asking, “Anna, you won't mind a visit to London?” 

“No, milord. Thank you. It'll be an adventure,” Anna responded. 

“One with a happy ending, I hope,” Robert said before standing and Mrs. Patmore stands quickly. Anna and Eve help her and walk out of the library back down to the kitchen. 

Sybil, Edith, and Eve were having a conversation in the grand hall when they heard Sir Anthony Strallen and Edith rushed toward his voice in the outer hall. 

“Good afternoon, Carson. Is Lady Edith in?” Sir Anthony asked. 

“I am!” Edith answered as entered the outer hall, “I most certainly am.”

“I was just driving past…” He trailed off. 

“Yes? 

“And I thought you might like to come for a spin. If you're not too busy,” 

“Wait till I get my coat,” Edith then rushed off. 

Sybil and Eve stood at the archway for a moment before entering the outer hall. 

“Is it all right if I make some notes?” The man questioned. 

Sybil turned to him, “I'm so sorry, Mr...?”

“This is Mr. Bromidge, my ladies. He's here about the telephone,” Mr. Carson explained. 

“Oh! Please make your notes, dear Mr. Bromidge. We're so looking forward to it. What an exciting business to be in,” Sybil responded. 

“Just imagine being able to help expand communication,” Eve exclaimed. 

“You must be expanding every day,” Sir Anthonty conversed. 

“Ah, we are, sir. But, er, that brings its problems. Training up men for the work when many have no aptitude. Ha, I can't even find a secretary who can keep pace at the moment,” Mr. Bromidge informed. 

“What?” Sybil asked. 

“It's hard with a new concept. Too old, they can't change. Too young, and they've no experience,” He answered. 

“But have you filled the post yet?” Eve asked, “Because we know just the woman.” 

“Well, she must hurry up. We'll, er, close the list tomorrow night,” He told them. 

“You'll have her application, I promise,” Sybil said before she and Eve rushed off to find Gween and tell her the good news. 

Eve, with Cassandra beside her, was walking up the stairs, but stopped when she heard Mary asking someone about Kemal. 

“Is it true you wrote to the Turkish ambassador about Kemal?” 

“Who told you?” She heard Edith ask. 

“Someone who knows that you did,” Mary told Edith. 

“Then why are you asking?” Edith asked her. 

“Because I wanted to give you one last chance to deny it,” She responded. 

“And what if I did? He had a right to know how his countryman died. In the arms of a slut,” Edith to Mary in a vile tone and walked down the stairs before stopping in front of Eve and Cassandra, “Eve, is there something you need?”

“Yes, actually there is,” Eve grabs Edith’s arm and drags her into the library and shuts the door behind them when they enter.

“Eve, what is the matter of this?” Edith demanded.

“What is the matter is you telling lies about Mary to the Turkish ambassador about Mr. Pamuk’s death,” Eve told her. 

“What on earth are you talking about, Eve?”

“Don’t play stupid, Edith. I heard you and Mary talking moments ago,” Eve said with annoyance toward Edith. 

“So what if I did,” Edith admitted.

“Because Kemal died in my arms not Mary’s,” Eve lied. 

“What?”

“Kemal was in Mary’s room to ask her about my interests before asking her where my room is. We had a night of passion before he died in my arms and before he was found the next morning dead in his bed,” She continued. 

Edith stood in shock of what Eve was telling her and could’t believe it. 

“And furthermore, have you even thought about how this will not only affect Mary and I, but everyone else as well. Of course, you didn’t you only saw an opportunity to get back at Mary and had no thought of the consequences for everyone else. I will pray to God for you to be forgiven,” Eve left the library with Edith in shock of what she said, and went up to put Cassandra in their room before going to the dinning room. 

In the drawing room, everyone sat down and talked among themselves. 

“How's that advertisement getting on for the new maid?” Violet asked Cora. 

“Well, it's only just come out,” She responded. 

“William and I can manage here now. Go and tell Mrs. Bird we'll have our dinner in twenty minutes,” Mr. Carson told Thomas. 

“Carson, be sure to say to Mrs. Bird the dinner was really delicious,” Cora told Mr. Carson, who nodded proudly. Cora moves to sit across from Edith, “So, how was the drive?”

Edith smiles at her mother’s question and replies, “It was lovely. Only…” 

“Yes?”

“Well, he said he had a question for me. He told me he'd ask it at the garden party, and he hopes I'll say yes,” Edith told Cora. 

“You must think very carefully what our answer will be,” Cora smiled as she informed her daughter. 

“Yes, I should think very carefully about a lot of things,” Mary said causing Edith's smile to fade. Matthew watches Mary as she stood up and moved. 

“Do your neighbors have one?” Isobel asked Robert. 

“Yes, they do, in London anyway,” He replied. 

“It seems very wise to get a telephone now. If there is a war, it may be very hard to have one installed in a private house,” Matthew said. 

“Well, let me show you where we're going to put it,” Robert told Matthew before they leave. 

“First electricity, now telephones. Sometimes I feel as if I were living in a--an H.G. Wells novel. But the young are all so calm about change, aren't they?” Violet asked and noticed that Isobel still refuses to look at her, “Look at Matthew. I do admire him.” 

“Do you?” Isobel questioned her. 

“What have I done wrong now?” She asked. 

“Oh. please,” Isobel scoffed, “Don't pretend Mary's sudden reluctance can't be traced back to you.”

“Well, I shall pretend it. I told her to take him. Your quarrel is with my daughter Rosamund, not me,” Violet told her causing Isobel to finally look at her, “So, put that in your pipe and smoke it.”

The next day, Eve and Sybil walked to the grand hall after Mr. Carson had told them that Mr. Bromidge had arrived. 

“Carson said you were here,” Sybil spoke when she and Eve entered the grand hall. 

“Ah, just, er, checking that everything's being done right, milady,” He replied. 

“Only we never heard back. That is, Miss Dawson never heard back from you. About an interview,” She elaborated. 

“Ah, yes, er, we--we got the young lady's letter. But the trouble is, she didn't have any experience of hard work that I could tell, so…,” Mr. Bromidge informed. 

“But she's a very hard worker!” Eve protested. 

“Oh, I couldn't find any proof of it. And she gave you as a reference when, er, you don't run a business, milady. Well, not that I'm aware of,” He told them. 

Sybil turns to a housemaid passing through the hall, “Lily! Can you find Gwen and tell her to come to the hall, now.” 

“Yes, milady,” Lily answered before leaving to go find Gwen. 

Sybil turns back to Bromidge and explains, “The reason Gwen didn't give any more details is because she works here. As a housemaid.” 

“Ah, and you thought that'd put me off?” Mr. Bromidge asked. 

“But she's taken a postal course and has good speeds in typing and Pittman shorthand,” Sybil replied. 

“Test her,” Eve finished. 

“I will if I like the look of her,” He said. A moment later, Gwen rushes in, “Ah, so, young lady, you thought I'd turn up my nose at a housemaid.” 

“I did, sir,” Gwen replied. 

“Well, my mother was a housemaid. I've got nothing against housemaids. They know about hard word and long hours, that's for sure,” He told Gwen. 

“Well, I believe so, sir,” She responded. 

“Right, well, is there somewhere we could talk?” Mr. Bromidge asked. 

“Gwen, take Mr. Bromidge to the library. Eve and I will see that no one disturbs you,” Sybil told her. 

“Okay,” Gwen said before she precedes Mr. Bromidge into the next room. Eve and Sybil stand guard in the outer hall as Robert approaches.

“Sorry, Papa, you can't go in there,” Sybil told him. 

“Why on earth not?” Robert asked. 

“Gwen's in there with Mr. Bromidge. She's being interviewed, Uncle Robert,” Eve answered. 

“I cannot use my library because one of the housemaids is in there applying for another job?” He asked. 

“That's about the size of it,” Sybil replied. 

Robert sighs and walks away. Sybil and Eve look at the library door excitedly.

It was a little later that day when Eve had returned with Mrs. Patmore and Anna from the train station after she and Tom had picked them up when the returned from London for Mrs. Patmore’s eye surgery. 

“How long will you wear them?” Mrs. Hughes asked Mrs. Patmore about the sunglasses she was wearing. 

“A week or so. But I can see much better already, even with them on,” She replied. 

“Thank heaven,” Mrs. Hughes sighed, “Now, we need to talk about the garden party. Mrs. Bird and I have made some lists…” 

Mrs. Patmore scoffs interrupting Mrs. Hughes, “Mrs. Bird? Oh, I think we can manage without any help from Mrs. Bird.”

“Can you?” Mrs. Bird questioned, “ Well, if you want your garden party to be run by a Blind Pugh, that's your business.” 

“Mrs. Patmore, there's a lot to be done and you're only just up on your feet. We really cannot manage without Mrs. Bird. 

“I agree, Mrs. Hughes,” Eve said before turning to Mrs. Patmore, “If you are going to work, Mrs. Patmore, you would not be able to do it alone because your eyes still need time to recover.”

“If you say so,” Mrs. Patmore responded. 

“Now, I've been checking the stores and I've ordered what you'll need for the baking,” Mrs. Hughes informed Mrs. Patmore and Mrs. Bird. 

“That's very kind, Mrs. Hughes. But, er, I believe we should check the stores when it's convenient,” Mrs. Bird said. 

“Mrs. Bird, at Downton Abbey, the housekeeper manages the store cupboard, but I think you'll find…” Mrs. Hughes began. 

“I've never not run my own store cupboard in my life. Separate the cook for the store cupboard? Where's the sense in that?” She questioned. 

“How long have I been saying this, O Lord?” Mrs. Patmore said agreeing with Mrs. Bird. 

“We're the ones who cook it. We should be the ones to order it,” Mrs. Bird argued. 

“Mrs. Bird, I shall be very happy with your help with the garden party. I'm sure we can manage it easily between the two of us.”

Mrs. Hughes is disconcerted, she fidgets before she leaves. 

It was when Eve was walking up the stairs, she heard Miss O’Brien crying for help from her Aunt’s dressing. Eve ran to the room and saw Miss O’Brien cradling her aunt, covered by a towel while crying and clutching her abdomen in pain. 

“What happened?” Eve asked as she rushed to her aunt’s aide. 

“I-I’m not sure, Milady,” Miss O’Brien replied, “I went to ger her ladyship’s clothes sorted when I heard her shout. I rushed back in and found her on the floor.”

“Miss O’Brien I need you to get Dr. Clarkson. Use the telephone and tell him to hurry, now,” Eve ordered. Miss O’Brien rushed off to call Dr. Clarkson while Eve remained by her aunt’s side, “Aunt Cora, I need you to tell me where it hurts the most.”

“My stomach and my back. They hurt,” Cora responded. 

“I know it hurts, Aunt Cora, but don’t worry Dr. Clarkson will be here soon and everything will be well,” Eve promised her Aunt. 

A while later, Miss O’Brien returned to the room with Dr. Clarkson. Cora was carefully carried to her bed with the help of Miss O’Brien and Eve after Dr. Clarkson had completed his examination of her and had concluded that she had suffered a miscarriage, and the only thing they could do was make her comfortable. 

It was the day of the garden party, Eve stood beside her Aunt, who is lounging under the shade of the tent, taking care of her. Sybil and Branson rush toward the tent.

“Mama, could I borrow Eve for a minute it is something absolutely important?” Sybil asked. 

“Of course, dear,” Cora answered, “Eve needs to enjoy the garden party instead of spending it under this tent with me. 

Sybil grabs Eve’s arm rushes off and Branson follows her. Sybil, Eve, and Branson run to Gwen, who's carrying a tray.

“Bromidge has rung! You've done it, Gwen! You got the job!” Sybil informed her. 

Gwen gasps excitedly and shoves her tray at another maid, “Take it! Take it!”

The maid takes the tray and Gwen has a giggling group hug with Sybil, Eve, and Branson. Mrs. Hughes approaches scornfully.

“Something to celebrate?” Mrs. Hughes asked

The group hug breaks up to face Mrs. Hughes. Branson takes Sybil's hand.

“I got the job, Mrs. Hughes!” Gwen informed her, “I'm a secretary! I've begun!”

“I'm very happy for you, Gwen. And we'll celebrate after we've finished today's work,” She replied. 

“Of course, Mrs. Hughes,” Gwen said and goes back to work. Sybil realizes she's holding Branson's hand and he turns to her.

“I don't suppose that…” Branson began. 

“Lady Sybil, Miss Eve, Her Ladyship was asking after you two,” Mrs. Hughes informed. Sybil and Eve leave.

A while later, Eve was sitting beside her aunt when Miss O’Brien comes over with a blanket folded over her arms. 

“I wish you'd come inside, milady,” Miss O’Brien said.

“I agree, Aunt Cora. You should be in your bed resting,” Eve pleaded. 

“No. People mustn't think I'm really ill. I don't want to cast a dampener on the party,” She told them. 

“Very well. But are you sure you have everything you need, milady?” Miss O'Brien asked as she places a blanket over Cora's legs.

“Dear O'Brien,” Cora takes O'Brien's hands,” How sweet you are.”

O'Brien nods before she leaves. A short while while later, Robert enters the tent and sits with Cora, holding her hand.

“Are you warm enough?” He asked. 

Cora smiles as she replied, “I am when you're holding my hand.”

Mr. Carson enters with post tray,”Your Lordship? This has just arrived for you.” 

“Thank you,” Robert stands as he takes it.

“Oh, and I'm happy to tell you that Thomas has just handed in his notice. So we'll be spared any unpleasantness on that score,” Mr. Carson informed him. 

“What a relief,” Robert sighed before he places the letter opener back on the tray and Carson leaves. Robert's expression changes to foreboding surprise as he reads the letter. He exits the tent and pulls off his hat to wave everyone's attention.

“Please, will you stop, please!” The string quartet stops playing, “My lords, ladies, and gentlemen. Can I ask for silence?” All conversations cease and the staff steps out of the catering tent to listen,”Because I very much regret to announce...that we are at war with Germany.”

Everyone stands in shock and a sense of dread washes over them, and only God knows of what their future will be. 


End file.
